Vilde Harry
by smargden
Summary: En till döds misshandlad Harry dumpas på en öde skogsväg av Vernon. Efter det är inget sig likt för 'vår Harry'.
1. Chapter 1

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

In idé som inte ville släppa etsade sig fast och pockade på att komma ut, så jag gör den till viljes.

Att börja med kommer den att sluta Harrys första dag på Hogwarts.

Utkast, kanske kommer den att ges en bearbetning, men den är helt obearbetad, med alla stafvelen kvar. sätter upp den bara för att visa den.

Ge gärna feadback. Det är osäkert hur länge den blir kvar uppe, men just nu vill den bli publicerad.

Skrivning påbörjade den 10 april 2010, Editerad den 14 april - OJ så mycket fel det fanns i den.

—

**1**

1Vernon hade fått nog, Harrys inneboende magi hade skrämt honom bortom allt sunt förnuft.

Han satt ner och hjärnan började reagera på omgivningen, stolar var trasiga, bordet var trasigt, på golvet låg en blodig massa — det kunde inte vara annat än Petunias systers son. Själv satt han med det avbrutna bordsbenet i handen, blodet rann från den — inom sig reagerade han både positivt, men samtidigt skrämd. Han var nu en _märdare_. Det fanns bara en sak att göra, få bort alla bevis.

—

Det hade tagit hårt på unge Harry, han visste inte ens att han hette så, han visste endast att han hade blivit ihjälslagen, men skickats tillbaks. Inte ens hans mor och far ville ha honom. Han grät . . . och grät, vad mer kunde han göra.

Han hade ont, rent förskräckligt ont, men när mörkret kom så blev det skönt — igen, därför välkomnade han mörkret.

Han upplevde att det gick tid, han upplevde att han matades, det hade aldrig hänt tidigare, men nu visste han att någon matade honom, och han fick mer än han någonsin hade fått tidigare. Men han fanns innanför — på något sätt. Han upplevde att andra hanterade honom, rent av skötte om honom. Men mörkret välkomnade han, det var i mörkret han mötte det han först trodde var vänner, innan en av dem påstod att de alla var _han själv_.

Han förstod att det hade gått lång tid efter Vernons utbrott, och något måste ha hänt dem, för han såg dem aldrig igen, han såg inte ens platsen, i vart fall såg han inget som ens påminde om den förhatliga platsen.

Han upplevde att han satt i solen, och framför sig var en äng, en äng med djur på, han hörde fåglar kvittra, han kände den varma luften smeka hans kind, han kände hur det sved på pannan och lyfte handen för att klappa till den insekt som fanns där. Det var första gången på lång tid som hans kropp lytt hans kommando.

"Oh-hoj – lilla vän, kan du höra mig?" Hörde han en vänlig kvinnoröst säga.

"mmm jjjjooooo." Lyckades han forma som ljud.

Det satte igång en mängd händelser, han pysslades om, och då det visade sig att hans möjligheter att uttrycka sig inte var så stor, blev det många frågor som kunde få ett jakande och ett nekande som svar.

Det var så det började, och så fortsatte det — i många år. Det som förvånade de flesta var _pojkens_ långsamma uppväxt. Han såg ut att vara åtminstone fyra år när de hade _tagit rätt på honom_ för fem år sedan. Men han såg inte ut att vara mer än högst sex år, trots att han borde vara tio minst.

Men Henry som de hade _döpt_ honom till var en foglig ung pojke. Mary och David var båda gifta och lite över 30 år och hade aldrig lyckats få egna barn, men när de hade hittat den starkt misshandlade pojken kunde de inte låta bli att försöka rädda honom. Mary, hade några mycket gamla recept som hon bryggde i största hemlighet. De verkade vara det enda som hjälpte på pojken.

Men häxjakterna hade visserligen tonat ner sig, men ryktena gick och att ha förmågan att hjälpa andra spred sig snabbt. Att se hur pojkens skador minskade för var dag hade väckt oönskad uppmärksamhet. Det var därför de hade lämnat Europa för det nya landet i väster.

—

Harry hade sett bilar utanför moster Petunias, han hade sett telefon, han hade sett TV, och hört radio. INGET av det såg han nu, däremot kom män ridande på häst.

Får, kor och andra djur hade han inte sett hos moster, katter och hundar, men inget mer. Ja han hade till och med lärt sig att de vita strecken i luften var flygmaskiner, inte ens det såg han nu. Han bestämde i tysthet att han faktiskt hade dött — för det hade han ju gjort. Nu fanns han i en annan värld.

—

En helt annan värld måste det vara därför att pappa David och mamma Mary verkligen ägnade tid för honom. De lärde honom att göra små sysslor på gården de själva hade byggt. Han mindes de första veckorna även om han inte kunde göra annat än att se ut ur kroppen och höra ljuden. De hade åkt tåg och de hade åkt i vagn bakom hästar, de och andra folk.

Efter det hade de tre fått stanna på ett ställe där de byggde ett eget hus. Det verkade som flera hjälptes åt för pappa David hade varit hos andra och hjälpt dem bygga, och sedan hade de byggt för dem. Henry hade varit med tidigt, och han hade lärt sig att stockarna skulle bli av med barken, det var ett jobb han blev expert på.

Alla händer var viktiga när det fanns jobba som behövde göras — och jobb som behövde göras fanns det alltid. En del jobb var han ännu för ung för att kunna utföra. Men att besöka djuren i markerna och se att allt stod rätt till blev en av hans tidiga sysslor.

För att snabbare kunna kalla på Pappa David lärdes Henry att använda pistol och gevär. Om pappa behövde komma skulle han först skjuta EN gång. Sedan vänta medan han räknade till 100, sedan skuta ännu en gång. Var det bråttom, skulle han skuta nästa skott direkt efter det andra skottet. Behövdes pappa, men att det inte var bråttom, skulle han räkna till 25, innan han sköt nästa skott.

Han visste också att ett skadat djur, skulle han skjuta i huvudet — om han kunde göra det på ett säkert sätt. Han hoppades få vara med på pumajakt när han blev större.

Henry lärde sig också att nyttja läderslungan, en medeltung sten var nästan lika effektiv att fälla jordekorrar som en kula, och det skadade inte skinnet. Dessutom, ifall han bommade så förde det inget onödigt oväsen, och det kostade inget mer än att plocka upp en ny sten. Som komplement till stenslungan började han även använda pil och båge. Efter hand som hans skicklighet utvecklades blev han även bättre på att tillverka sina pilar, speciellt när han valde ämnet till sina pilar redan ute i markerna.

Det var också när han höll på att titta efter ämnen till sina pilar han lärde sig att en del _ämnen till pilar_ hade en helt annan känsla än annat material. Det var en kväll när han sett inne med mamma Mary och pappa David som han nämnde om det, som han fick lära sig mer.

"Henry, jag tror det är tid för dig att få veta lite mer om livet. Du vet att du inte har några syskon, du vet också att de andra som vi träffar ibland har många barn. Har du inte tänkt på det?"

"Ibland, jag minns ibland hur det var att vara en av två — det var inte roligt. Så jag har aldrig önskat något annat än det är — som det är."

"David och jag kan inte få egna barn, varför vet vi inte, men som vi säger — herren har inte välsignat oss med egna — så han gav oss dig i stället. Du vet att du inte kunde prata med oss på lång tid. Det har varit svårt för oss redan före vi hittade dig. Häxor, och häxjakten var inte över, och jag fick av min mor en bok, med besvärjelser, rena hokus pokus, men också mängder med recept på läkebrygder.

"Hon sa att jag skulle lära min dotter, för det skulle gå i arv sa hon. Kanske blir jag den siste, men det finns ett recept som talar om att det är en _adoptionsbryggd_. Vi ville gärna göra den förut, men vi är också väldigt öppna av oss och vill att du först ska veta vad det innebär. Jag tror att vi har kommit så långt nu att vi kan tala om det, och om du vill ska jag brygga den brygden, och du blir adopterad som vårt eget barn, så det är som om du vore av oss båda.

"Men innan vi kommer dit. David och jag är med i en av frikyrkorna, och du vet att vi är gudfruktiga, och vill ingen något ont. Men det finns de som förknippar _krafter_ som några har, men inte alla, som något ont. Framför allt om det är en elak präst som har något agg till den person som påstås ha den _kraften_.

"Du besitter den kraften. Du skulle ha varit död flera gånger om — så svårt skadad du var, när vi hittade dig. Jag har sett flera exempel på att du har lätt att anpassa dig till saker. Har du inte tänkt på att det är de här sista året du har vuxit ifatt. Du visste att vi ville ha _barn_ och barn är just _barn_. Därför behöll du din utveckling att vara just _barn_. Men när du började få mer _vuxet ansvar_, då förväntades du också vara mer _vuxen_, och nu är du mer vuxen än dina år egentligen borde ge uttryck för.

"Jag tror att vi inte ska vara förvånade om du i kväll verkligen går in för att vara stor som 6 år i morgon. För att åter vara som du är nu när kvällen kommer. Försök göra det, kan du det så ska vi öva mer på saker. Men — och det är viktigt, vi håller det inom familjen, ingen annan behöver, eller ska få, veta.

—

Riktigt så _liten_ hade inte Henry varit, men tillräckligt för att han skulle behöva leta fram kläder han vuxit ut för några månader sedan, och innan kvällen kom, behövde han byta till de större igen. Efter det började de läsa tillsammans i Marys familjebok. Det var också nu han började lära sig läsa, läsa och skriva, på både engelska och latin. Bibeln blev en av böckerna han läste, det fanns inte så många andra att välja bland. Speciellt som det gick att skaffa en på latin och på engelska.

Henry hade lärt sig att bästa sätt att angripa en fara, är att _ta över_ faran. Latin, fanns det bara en utöver mor Mary som kunde, och kunde bara det som berörde recepten, och inte ens det för många av dem. Alltså behövde Henry bli _vän_ med den som kunde lära honom. _Prästen_.

Och för att komma i den positionen måste han dessutom lära sig kristendomens hemligheter, och visa en önskan att lära sig mer — och att hjälpa andra.

—

"Mor, tror du det är möjligt för mig att gå i lära hos våran präst, du sa att de är de som är farligast för oss. Men samtidigt om de inte får orsak att finna någon fara i oss så är ju det bättre att vara _i kretsen_ så att säga. Jag tror mig ha så bra kontroll över krafterna nu att jag kan hålla dem inom mig, när det behövs. Om jag kan bli i lära hos herr Gordon, då kan jag ju bli den som tar över efter honom, jag tycker han verkar sympatisk."

"Ja — det är en möjlighet, om det är vad du vill, ska du försöka med det, och vi är ju båda för att hjälpa andra, och blir du präst, så har du alla möjligheter att hitta andra böcker som berör den kraft du har inom dig. Som präst är det också lättare att få det godkänt, som en _herrens gåva_, än när det är en som prästen ser ner på. Så — vi kan prata med honom efter kyrkbesöket nästa söndag."

—

Det var så det hade _kommit igång_, efter att Henry hade läst med prästen i halvt år, avslöjade prästen något för Henry som han aldrig trott var möjligt — _Kraftern_.

"Henry, du har varit med mig två dagar i veckan i sex månader. Vad tror du om prästjobbet som framtid?"

"Mor och jag talade om det innan jag fick tillåtelse att ens fråga om det, och jag tror att det är möjligt. Mor sa att jag har en _vilja_ att hjälpa andra, och att bli doktor eller präst skulle vara det som ligger för mig. Att fortsätta på gården finns det också ett ansvar för, men doktor — är nog inte för mig. Jag trycker om naturen, ja det är som att det känns riktigt att vara där. I kyrkan finns det också en fridsam känsla, fast den är kallare, mera _tystnad_, naturen den är mer . . . hmmm . . . . _levande_."

"Känner du krafterna i naturen?"

"Hur menar pastorn?"

"Känner du att olika platser i naturen har olika kraft?"

"Kanske, jo hemma när jag är ute med djuren, då har jag några platser jag känner mig mer — _till freds_, som att min inre harmoni finns där. Det är som att om jag vill . . . om jag vill tala med _Gud_, så finns det ett speciellt ställe."

"Kan du visa mig?"

"Vi behöver nog rida, det går inte att komma dit med vagn, och att gå tar nog hela dagen, om vi ska tillbaks."

—

"Hur hittade du den här platsen?"

"Det var några år sedan då vi hade fåren i det här området. Jag gick runt lite och satte mig ner, där på stenen. Medan jag var här var det som att naturen talade om för mig att det är en plats man ska vara ödmjuk på. Jag skulle aldrig använda något av vapnen här, faktiskt trots att far har sagt att jag ska ha med dem för att kunna _signalera_ ifall jag behöver hjälp, så lägger jag ifrån mig dem där borta innan jag går sista biten hit. Ursäkta pastorn, men det känns för mig nästan lika heligt som att gå in i kyrkan."

"Henry — var ärlig nu. Lika, nästan lika, eller heligare än kyrkan?"

"Pastorn, den här platsen är inte byggd, den är naturen själv. Kyrkan är byggd av människohänder, det kan aldrig bli lika heligt som naturen själv."

"Bra min gosse. Vad skulle du säga om jag påstår att den här platsen är _helig_."

"Jag skulle inte bli förvånad."

"Har du sett det där?" Sa Walter Gordon och pekade på något Henry inte hade sett, jo SETT, men inte tänkt på.

"Jag har nog sett allt här, men att se och veta vad man ser, är inte samma sak."

"Det där är en av traktens forna invånares heliga märken. Schamanerna har nyttjat den här platsen i århundraden. Jag kan tänka mig att de har utfört _vuxenriter_ och en hel del andra saker här."

"Vuxenriter Sir?"

"Unga män som invigs i vuxenvärlden. Offrande till gudarna när de bad om regn, när de bad om jaktlycka och andra saker. Känner du inte hur magisk den här platsen är?"

Henry stelande till, han hörde ordet _magisk_. Hela hans värld höll på att rasa samman, skulle hans mor brännas som häxa nu?

"Magisk? Sir?"

"Magi min gosse, jag har sett att du har gåvan, och du har kommit till mig för att utvecklas. Men innan jag kan ta upp dig i den läran måste du först vigas i den heliga läran — för att renas från det onda. Sen — efter det ska jag lära dig om kraften bakom läran."

—

Fem år, hade det tagit innan Henry hade sin första predikan. Det var en stolt Walter som satt bredvid Mary och David på första bänk vid Henrys första predikan. Han hade nu en hel kista full med heliga saker, heliga därför att de var _renade och välsignade_ att användas enbart vid sakrala tillfällen.

Nu var också hans nästa vändpunkt i tillvaron, han var tillräckligt kunnig för att börja som lärare, för de barn som fanns. Det fanns två olika instanser som hade utbildning som ämne, kyrkan och skolan. Då det var ont om lärare till skolan var prästvigda en god hjälp till skolan.

Den andra uppgiften var att rida runt i markerna och besöka olika gårdar för att där _ge Guds ord_ till dem som inte hade möjlighet att komma till kyrkan.

Parallellt med det fortsatte Henry att träna med all möjliga vapen, inte för att döda, utan för att på bästa möjliga sätt skydda djuren på gården, utan att behöva döda eller skada. En prärjevarg som får grusstänk på nosen några gånger lär sig, och dem i sin flock att hålla sig borta från gården bättre än en död varg. Därför var det av yttersta vikt att kunna skjuta så nära utan att riskera att skada djuret. Skrämmas var nyttigt för att lära traktens rovdjur att gårdens djur inte vara första val på menyen.

MEN – och ett stort men. Walter Gordon, hade ännu fler överraskningar i beredskap för Henry, bara två veckor efter att Henry hade presenterat den heliga platsen började utbildningen i _magins konster_. Han tänkte tillbaks på det samtalet medan han tittade ut över den nu ganska stora hjorden boskap.

"Henry, det här är ett _fokalhjälpmedel_. Och våra sakrala saker är heliga, men de är sådana attribut vi använder för att skilja oss från de som inte har skolats. Det här är något som inte bara är heligt, det är HEMLIGT dessutom."

"Hemligt?"

"Ja, minns du texten från när väktarna blandade sig med människorna?"

"Det där som var på den tid det fanns jättar?"

"Ja, just den."

"Första mosebok, 6 kapitlet. Som handlar om hur människans ondska växer?"

"Ja — fortsätt."

"Guds söner . . . blandade sig med männoskorna, de valde människokvinnor till fruar, men hur, men _varför_ skulle det göra människorna ondare?"

"En mycket bra fråga, men förstår du inte VAD som i verkligheten händer då?"

"För att du längre fram ska kunna möta dessa frågor måste du förstå vad som finns BAKOM dessa texter. Texten säger 'GUD SADE' men varför SÄGER GUD något alls, han är ju ENSAM. Eller om han INTE är det vad finns det mer?

"Okej, Gud _säger_ att han ångrar allt, och ska utplåna allt han har skapat. Men så ångrar han sig igen, och igen, och igen.

"ELLER, finns det _olika_ människor? Jo, det finns dessa _guds söner_, tänk efter nu. Guds söner, var GUD GIFT ? ? ?

"Men — så har vi ju inte pratat förut — vad försöker du säga mig?"

"Att det finns saker som SKA vara fördolda. Magin — är en av de sakerna. Noa, Lot, Abram som senare heter Abraham, är några av de namn som alla ska lära sig. Men tittar du på vem som var Abrahams hustru, så märker du att våra lagar om familjenära relationer tydligen inte var tillämpliga då. Samma sak när du kommer till Sodoms förstörelse, Lot är far till sina döttrar men också FAR till sina barnbarn som döttrarna fick.

"Det är ju inte riktigt klokt!" Utbrast Henry.

"Sant, men tittar vi på texterna så påstås det inte finns några andra som är _värdiga_ att bli far till döttrarnas barn."

"Hur kan det vara så?"

"Du kan läsa i den heliga skriften vad dessa barn heter och deras släkttavla, men döttrarnas mor, Lots hustru, hon förblir anonym. Varför — MAGI. Lot, och därmed döttrarna var av magisk härkomst. Faktiskt var de några få av den nya rasen människor. Människor med magisk förmåga, tittar du på 'syndafallet i eden. Med den beskrivningen fick människorna förmågan att tänka _varför_. Men det är en vidareutveckling för att dölja den verkliga förmågan de fick — kunskapen — står det, och det är kunskap om MAGI.

"Den som kallas GUD, pratar med några och säger att 'människan har blivit som en av OSS'. Men att människans livslängd ska begränsas till 120 år, det står i början av 'Människans ondska växer' men där står också att människan 'också är kött' och att guds ande, inte ska vara i den för beständigt."

"Varför har vi inte hört om detta i kyrkan?"

"Som jag sa — helig hemlig kunskap. Den som folket i allmänhet känner som gud är långt ifrån GUD. Alla civilisationer har haft sina egna gudar, och så var det fram tills en grupp ondskefulla magianvändare kom på att alliera sig med den omagiska sidans maktelit. Faktiskt började den omagiska människan bli för mäktig. De tvingades att göra en revolution, och vara säker på at tvinna den.

"Har jag hört om den?"

"Säkert, men på ett annat sätt. Kristendomen, jag kan tänka mig att en _Jesus_, måste ha varit något som du. God i hjärtat, men en fruktansvärd fiende om behovet finns. Nej, du är inte ond, men du kan nog brotta ner en puma om det är för att skydda ett lamm." Henry nickade förstående — han hade gjort just det, förra våren.

"Men — du skadade inte puman, bara övertygade den om att den borde söka sin mat på annat ställe. Nå — tillbaks till ämnet. På den tiden fanns det några mäktiga _hus_. Vart hus var tillägnat var sin sak. Solen, månen, några planeter, ja, var och en av dem hade sina _tempel_. Folket _bekände_ sig till dessa hus.

"Makteliten, behövde _hålla sig väl_ med dessa hus, för om de förenade sina krafter kunde de, fram till då, störta vilken maktgruppering som helst. Se bara på när Lot fängslades, med ett hundratal slavar kunde Abraham röva tillbaks honom. Så på den tiden var inte respektive maktelit en maktfaktor.

"Men med romarriket blev förhållandet lite annorlunda. Dessutom började det ryktas om att ett par av husen avsåg alliera sig med den omagiska eliten. Då — i den situationen skapades ett nytt hus — Vatikanen. De allierade sig direkt med kejsarens hov.

"Så de erbjöd fienden sin hjälp?"

"Nej, men de övertygade _fienden_ att de inte var fiender, och att det var bättre att _vara vän_ med ETT hus, än med många. Så med åren bildades Vatikanen och med det skapades världens mäktigaste magiska hus. De kunde jaga andra magiska och påstå att de var mot Gud och Jesus. Deras ord var det enda religiösa ordet som gällde. Bekänn dig till oss — eller dö. Så spreds den kristna läran, som förkunnade läran om kärleken till allt och alla. Svärdet var pennan, blod var bläcket.

"Usch, så hemskt. Men så är det väl inte nu?"

"Inte riktigt, men vi har lite rester kvar av inkvistationens efterdyningar. Läran i sig själv, är fin, men för att verkligen förstå — måste man också kunna den verkliga bakgrunden, och med det veta vilka hotbilder som finns. Som jag sa — bekänn dig som magikunnig, och du kommer att om inte stenas till döds, så blir ditt liv kort. Därför är det viktigt att kunskapen om den förmågan är hemlig.

"Vanliga människor är _rädda_ för det de inte förstår. Vi präster, går vanligen fria från misstanke om saker som är vanliga människors problem. Som att ha förlorat en ko, eller en häst. Men klassas du som magikunnig, då kan du hängas i närmsta trä — därför att någons ko dör — och de påstår att det är _ditt fel_, att DU, har läst över dem. Därför är det viktigt att vi håller den kunskapen borta från folket.

"Så inom kyrkan är det öppet med magi?"

"Nej — här är det nästan ännu värre, kätteri, är ett allvarligt brott. Förbund med djävulen ännu värre. Långt ifrån alla präster har magiförmåga, faktiskt i vår nivå är det ytterst ovanligt att vi möter en annan med förmåga. De verkliga gossarna de sitter i toppen, och inte nog med det — de håller rent nedåt."

"Men du berättar för mig — varför?"

"Därför att du behöver lära dig — eller förstå varför du dödas i förväg, om du använder förmågan bland oinvigda. Och jag gillar din familj och dig. Du är värd ett bättre öde än att anklagas för häststöld och hängas i närmsta trä."

"Så du vill hjälpa mig?"

"Ja, det har jag redan börjat med, två dagar i veckan är det bibelstudier, och latin. Två dagar i veckan magi. Officiellt är det fyra dagar bibelstudier och teologi. Om fem år, då ska du vara så färdig att du håller din invigningspredikan på latin. Biskopen kommer då att vara med här. Går det bra så får du ditt bevis för verksamheten. Hade vi varit kvar i Europa kan du räkna med ytterligare tio års _utbildning_, förstå, _gratis arbetskraft i kyrkan_. Innan du fått erkännandet, men här ute, behövs alla som känner kallet."

Under föreväningen att de besökte kyrkans överhuvud, som de naturligtvis också besökte, lyckades de även titta in på _Dark avenue_ i Salem. Det var här Henry mötte goblins för första gången. Det var också här han första gången hade ett eget trollspö i sin hand. Det var också här han kunde förstå att det fanns ett samhälle utanför det han tidigare förstått. Men det var också nu först det började gå upp för honom, att det inte var en annan värld han fanns i utan samma som förut — men i en annan tid. 1891 och han var 11 år gammal.

—

2

Fem år går fort, när man har full sysselsättning. Och efter det fortsatte åren att rulla på. Han var nu en _kyrkans man_, det fanns områden som behövde präster, men unge Henry stannade kvar hemma på gården, ännu en tid. För att även hjälpa till i det kyrkliga arbetet i närområdet. Dessutom trakten behövde många typer av offentliga personer, och det stod inte länge på förrän traktens sheriff började fråga om unge Henry, och bara lite efter det svors Henry McGonagall in som vicesheriff, han var då 23 år gammal.

Under de följande åren avlöste dagarna varandra, efter många år utan damsällskap blir Henry äntligen i par och gifter sig och efter fyra år kom så första barnet Minerva 1924 som följdes av Daniel två år senare.

Men han blev änkeman och barnen fem och tre år gamla moderslösa när deras nästa syskon skulle födas. Det blev en mycket ödesdiger vändpunkt i Henrys liv. Flaskan, blev hans tröst.

Barnen fick ett nytt hem där de blev välkomna Mary och David, hade vad de så länge önskat — barn. De fick en ordentlig mängd pengar för gården, och med det lämnade de trakten och återvände till Europa, de hann komma över innan överfarten blev riskabel på grund av kriget som blossade upp.

Henry blev kvar men Sheriffen och banken hade ett avtal med David, som hade lämnat pengar så att Henry skulle ha en mycket liten _inkomst_ så länge han höll sig till flaskan, men om han reste sig från det skulle han ha en någorlunda stabil start. Men det dröjde innan det blev så, hans lilla inkomst räckte till mat, och till _resten_.

Förmodligen hade det gått som många befarade, han skulle supa ihjäl sig. Men några revolvergangster red in i staden, hans vän sheriffen och några andra sköts ner burdust. Medan Henry böjde sig ner vid sin vän rev en kula upp ett sår på hans ena arm. Det blev väckarklockan.

Ingen hade någonsin förut sett något liknande, Henry fick snabbt sin väns revolvrar i sina händer, varvid den dödliga dansen började. Några sekunder senare låg fjorton döda på gatan. Fyra av dem var traktens egna,som hade dödats av banditerna, de övriga tio var de banditer som ridit in. Henry själv antogs vara dödligt sårad, fyra gånger hade han ryckt till som om kan träffades, men när de tittade närmare på hans skador var det inte skadorna så allvarliga, han skulle överleva.

Folket ville ha honom som sheriff, han var omtyckt av många, och hans förmåga hade väckt förvåning. Han blev kvar, men gifte aldrig om sig. Med åren förundrades många över hur han kunde behålla sitt utseende trots sina 65 år. Ingen hade ännu satt en kula i honom, många hade försökt, men inte ens en feg buse kunde ta honom bakifrån, de sa allmänt att han hade ögon i nacken.

Det inte många visste var att han hade naturen med sig. Han _kände_ den närmaste omgivningens vibrationer och kraftfält. Så snart någon med illasinnade tankar om innanför hans yttre sfär kände han det på sig, och vaksamheten ökade.

Men Henry hade behållit sin mors kunskaper i sina egna böcker allt det var _tack och lov_ kvar, trots den långa tiden i depressionens träsk. Men han hade också lyckats skaffa fler recept, och bättre ingredienser. Sanningsdryck, hade han använt några gånger under sin _polisiära_ verksamhet. En annan förmåga kom också till god användning, förmågan att _se_ vad den andre tänkte på. Det var efter att han hade hittat att läsa om det han förstod hur det fungerade.

Men han visste också en annan viktig sak — han behövde _dö_. Visserligen stod det i bibeln att människan skulle leva i 120 år, men de flesta dog innan de ens var 60, och han var snart 70 men han kunde när han ville — se ut som om han var 11 år.

Nu skulle han behöva göra något mycket osmakligt. Men han visste att _i Guds namn_ hade många saker hänt som inte var _rumsrena_. Han ordnade för några dagar ute i naturen, det var de övriga vana med att _gamle Henry_ ofta gjorde.

Bra det att han för många år sedan hade begravt en död man ute i naturen. Han hade hittat honom mer död än levande och mannen hade dött i Henrys armar, och begärt att bli begravd på den platsen. Det var 43 år sedan.

På platsen bad han en bön över sin _vän_, och bad att han inte skulle vända sig mot honom för det han avsåg göra. Efter det grävde han upp benen och lade dem ordnat på en madrass på vagnen. På en av gårdarna han passerade köpte han en levande gris.

Tre dagar senare brann hans hus ner till grunden, många trodde att branden var anlagd. Andra påstod att den var anlagd av honom själv — trots att resterna av honom hittades i hans säng. Snart förundrades alla vem som kunde ärva honom. Men de 1500 dollar som fanns på banken gick till kyrkan enligt hans testamente. Marken hans hur fanns på tillhörde den fastighet han själv var en del av, och hade servitut så länge han eller hans efterlevande önskade bo där, efter det återgick den till grundfastigheten. De kvarlevor som kunde tas rätt på av Henry McGonagall begravdes 1953 Otis Kansas USA han blev 73 år gammal.

—

3

Henry visste att Europa var en möjlig plats att återvända till, men för den saken behövde han veta mer om magiskt avskiljda enklaver. Efter två veckor i Salem med ett utseende som han hade när han svors in som vice sheriff, hade han allt han behövde.

Han skulle inte flyga som falk över havet, men att sitta någonstans på ett fartyg, det skulle fungera. Han hade alla sina saker från den gamla tiden i Kansas i sin krympta koffert. Han hade varit orolig om det skulle fungera att ha den i fickan och att den var kvar efter att han hade varit i sin fågelform. Men allt fungerade, tack vare magin blev kläderna fjädrar, och han visste inte vilka klädesplagg han tappade ifall en fjäder skulle lossna medan han var i luften. Förr hade det aldrig varit viktigt, men nu kunde det vara mycket avgörande då allt han ägde fanns i kofferten.

Men han kom på en lösning, när han undersökte de fartyg han valde mellan kom han på att det fanns utrymmen som han som fågel kunde komma in i, och att någon skulle titta in där under resan skulle vara osannolik, alltså väl på plats skulle han kunna ha ett skyddat utrymme.

—

Hur skaffar man sig en identitet, när man är född på 1800-talet men ska försöka se ut som 20 år, när det är 75 år senare. Nå han kunde ju göra om sitt utseende, först behövde han ha ett ställe han kunde ha sina saker på, en vindskupa blev svaret, dit kom inga mänskliga fötter. Men som fågel gick det lätt att komma in där, och på så sätt kunde han ordna sitt eget privata boende. Men han behövde ha en identitet.

Gatubarn fanns det, även om de inte vara så vanliga så fanns de, och skaran utökades med ännu en person. Åtta år, var en lagom ålder att presentera, dessutom behövde han snabbt lära sig några andra stora orter innan han lät sig _hittas_. Då skulle han kunna förklara hur han hade bytt plats ofta.

Nå, det tog ändå två år innan hans _identitet_ hade etablerats så att den lokala polisen började intressera sig för honom. _Choplifting_ — var ett begrepp, och det var hur gatans barn _överlevde_. Rent tiggeri var det andra sättet. Henry prövade dem, och ficktjuveri var det han utvecklade till en konst.

Han studerade sina offer noggrant, så snart han såg ett _sympatiskt_ offer slog han till. Först använde han sina _krafter_ för att komma över offrets plånbok, just som de var på väg därifrån, då sprang han efter dem och ropade.

"SIR – du tappade den här!"

Den hittelön han förtjänade på det sättet var avsevärt större än han fick som tiggare. Men det gick inte att nyttja den typen av _tiggeri_ på samma ställe flera gånger, men storstäderna hade många ställen som kunde exploateras.

Pantande av tomglas var ett annat sätt att förtjäna till mat för dagen. Han hade pengar, ganska gott om pengar, men de var för viktigare utgifter, som _gatubarn_ behövde han kunna visa på ett _normalt_ sätt att förtjäna sitt uppehälle.

—

Sex hela år, utan att ha blivit en dag äldre i sitt utseende innan polisen i Carlton Nottingham tog in honom på stationen.

"Unge man, vi har tittat lite på dig en tid. Vilka är dina föräldrar?"

"Sir, jag är rädd för att de är döda."

"Vad hette de då?"

"Jag vet att mamma Mary och pappa David sa att jag inte var deras och att de hade hittat mig illa slagen, före dem minns jag inte mycket mär än att jag ofta hade ont."

"Så du vet inte vem dina verkliga föräldrar är då?"

"Nej Sir."

"Var är . . . Mary och David då?"

"De har nog begravts vid det här laget Sir."

"Hur gamla var de när de tig hand om dig då?"

"Inte så hemst gamla sir, men jag vet att de dog i en bilolycka för tre år sedan, i Bristol, eller om det var i Liverpool minns inte så riktigt Sir."

"Men de dog, det är du säker på?"

"Hon som städa ur våran lägenhet sa det i vart fall. Sir"

"Tog de inte hand om dig då, de angöriga menar jag?"

Jag var inte deras, och nån bror eller vad det var till pappa David gjorde klart för mig att om jag var kvar längre än fem minuter skulle jag begravas med dem, det skulle han ordna — så jag försvann snabbt därifrån, Sir."

"Hur gammal är du?"

"Vet inte så noga, men pappa David lärde mig ha födelsedag den tredje juni, det var dagen då de hittade mig. De sa jag var nog fyra år då. Så jag tror att sju skulle passa."

"Du är för stor för att vara sju, nio tycker jag verkar mer troligt. Så nio skriver jag här. Vad hette de i efternamn?"

"Oj — Mack nåt, men nej, däremot kallade de sig Brown, det stod det på dörren också, men jag vet att det inte var deras rätta namn. De sa att det var nåt med . . . med kriget som gjorde att de hade annat namn nu."

"Aha, ja det fanns en del sådana, kommer du att _rymma_ om du placeras i barnhem?"

"Förmodligen, ja, om de inte är snälla där, jag har mött många som är på rymmen därifrån. Och har hört en del saker som jag inte vill återuppleva, en del av deras berättelser väckte minnen från tiden före mamma Mary. Sir"

"Vi kan inget göra i kväll, eller i natt. Du kan få nyttja en av våra celler, det är i var fall varmare än på någon av parkbänkarna, men jag kan inte låsa in dig, det måste vara frivilligt från din sida, så kan vi jobba vidare på det här i morgon. Behöver du något att äta?"

"Det var ett tag sedan jag hittade något ätbart, så erbjuder du så tar jag tacksamt emot, Sir."

—

Det var så det började, Henry Brown byttes till Henry Smith, nio år med födelsetid 3.e juni. 1950. Det gick dessutom snabbt med en fosterfamilj. Med det blev det ordnad skolgång, och det märktes för honom att hans behov av modern skolundervisning saknades. Det blev extra läsning, för att ha en möjlighet att komma ifatt de övriga i klassen. Men att vara 80 år gammal, även om utseendet är bara tio år ger en viss referensram till livet de unga saknade. Så det gick någorlunda lätt för honom. Att han hade lärt sig meditering och förmågan att sortera informationen hjälpta förstås.

Henry hade redan tidigt valt att ha ett så alldagligt utseende som möjligt. Han hade ett svagt minne av att han hade ett ärr från det Dursleys påstod var en bilolycka som hans föräldrar dog i, men bland alla hans ärr så var det inget han kunde hitta nu. Däremot, hade han nio skottskador, sex av dem var från det dramatiska då han såg sin vän sheriffen skjutas ner och han blandade sig i. Normalt syntes inte heller de, när han hade sitt unga utseende.

Det blev två år med stabiliserat liv, men något fattades inom honom, men han var tvungen att låta identiteten etablera sig. Redan tidigt hade han visat _kyrkligt intresse_. Men han blev verkligt besviken när han fick möjlighet att tala med traktens olika präster. Ingen av dem hade den utstrålning som hans tidigare vän och mentor hade haft. Så hans kyrkliga bana grusades.

Han försökte till å med fråga hur de tydde kapitlet om hur människornas ondska växer, liksom syndafallet i edens lustgård. Inte heller hade de några förklaringar till vad _Guds söner_ som det stod om var. Han bestämde sig för att det var just såna präster som dömde magiutövarna till döden ifall de ens anade att någon hade magi. Exercering minst, om han läste av dem korrekt. Naturligtvis hade han haft ett utseende som mer liknade 40 än 10 år när han talade med prästerna.

Men när en man ringde på hos hans fosterföräldrar och presenterade sig som Albus Dumbledore han förklarade att han hade något att förklara för unge Henry, med det öppnades dörren till nästa liv.

"Henry, vad vet du om magi?"

"Magi? Sir, som när de tar upp kaniner ur hattar?"

"Nej, riktig magi. Har du inte någon gång fått något att hända — något oförklarligt?"

"Som att titta på en gatukorsning och önska att alla ljusen slår om till rött och sen alla till grönt?"

"Hände det?"

"Jo."

"Oj, något annat?"

"Efter det blev jag försiktig, med vad jag önskade."

"Det finns en skola, Hogwarts. Där kan man lära sig."

"Kan vi åka dit och titta, Sir"

"Vill du det?"

"Ja, om det är så att jag ska gå där — men det kostar väl, ja det var kul så länge det varade. Jag har inga pengar. Det lilla jag tiggde ihop förut är slut och nu har jag månadspeng, det räcker inte långt."

"Inga släktinagr?"

"Inga jag vet om Sir. Polisen hittade mig på gatan för att par år sedan, fram till dess hade jag levt av det jag hittade som var ätbart, eller jag kunde tigga ihop."

"Oj, det gör det hela lite annorlunda, men jag tror det ändå är bäst att vi tar oss till skolan — Håll i dig och släpp inte förrän jag säger till."

"Okej Sir."

Henry förstod nu vad hans förre mentor hade menat. Han sa att det skulle gå att göra det, men han hade själv aldrig kommit så långt att han hade gjort det själv, det fanns risker, och om han gjorde fel så skulle han kunna dö en underlig smärtsam död.

"Oj — när får vi lära oss det där?"

"I sjunde året är det extra kurser för det, och du måste ha licens för att göra det."

"Hur långt var det?"

"Hmmm . . . .ungefär 250 miles"

"Waoooo"

"Häftigt eller hur."

"Ja faktiskt, hur snart kan jag börja?"

"Sakta i backarna, här är ingången till Hogwarts, låt oss gå in. De flesta lärarna är på ledighet men jag tror rektor Dippet och professor McGonagall är kvar."

"Macgonagall?"

"McGonagall, ja hon lär ut försvar, någon du har hört om?"

"Vet att en Minerva Macgonagall är en jag minns, men hon var liten när jag såg henne senast, så det kan nog inte vara hon."

"Säkert inte samma för vår Minerva McGonagall är, nå säg inte att jag har nämnt det, men hon är 37 år."

Henry riste till, kunde det vara — ja det kunde vara det, Oj — så liten världen ändå är.

"Som sagt, den Minerva jag mins var inte många år, fem tror jag hon var, och det är ju några år sen nu."

"Och du är 11, hur gammal var du då?"

"Mins inte, vet att det blev tråkigt, då och kanske var det mitt fel att det var sista gången jag såg henne. Jag har inte alltid varit en helig person."

"Är du _helig_ nu?"

"Nä, men jag tror jag var det, faktiskt sökte jag mig till några präster för förra året, jag tänkte utbilda mig till präst. Är det här med magi något som har med kyrkan att göra?"

"Nej min gosse, det är absolut inget religiöst. Nä nästan tvärt om. Dessutom är det absolut förbjudet att visa dem som inte redan kan magi, eller känner till om det."

"Men du visar mig?"

"Ja, det är därför att vi erbjuder dig att skolas i konsten att utföra magi."

"Okej, vad händer om jag inte börjar här då?"

"Då — blir det ministeriets sak att endera ge dig ett _skolningstillstånd_ och för att få det måste du visa att du han hyra privata lärare, och som mugglaruppväxt, så är det helt ute ur dina möjligheter. Nästa möjlighet är om du kommer in på en skola utomlands, om inte det heller är fallet, så kommer minnet av vårt samtal att tas bort från dig, och din magi binds för att inte orsaka problem för dig — och för andra."

"Varför var det ingen som talade om det för mig tidigare då? I så fall kunde jag ha börjat för flera år sen."

"Vi tar in eleverna då de har fyllt 11 år, och vår intagning är den första september. Du fyllde 11 år i går, så nu presenterar vi Hogwarts och utbildningsmöjligheterna för dig. Vill du se magi utföras nu?" Frågade Dumbledore.

"Ja — så vill jag prova själv."

"_Lumus_" Sa Dumbledore.

'**_nox_**' tänkte Henry och Albus dumbledores trollspö tändes och slocknade direkt.

"Märkligt _Lumus_" '**_nox_**'"_Lumus_" '**_nox_**'

"Jag förstår inte, det brukar lysa _Lumus_." Och det fick lysa. "Så, nu fungerar det, jag måste höra med rektor Dippet om det är något med områdesskydden. _Nox_ du ser det där var en enkel besvärjelse som får det att lysa."

"Kan du sätta av den att lysa länge på något annat ställe än att ha den som en ficklampa?"

"Jo, det går, men inte här på Hogwarts, det är för mycket magi i väggarna."

"Ska vi träffa de andra här nu?"

"Vill du träffa Minerva hon utbildar i försvar, och håller på att ta mästarbrev i förvandlingskonst, det ligger i framtiden att jag kan bli rektor, då kommer hon att ta förvandlingskonst efter mig."

Medan Dumbledore sa det mötte de en dam.

"Minerva får jag presentera en kommande elev, Henry Brown. Henry, det här är vår lärare i försvar, hon ser rätt _snäll_ ut, men jag lovar dig, behöver hon ta i, så är hon något även jag måste vara varsam mot, trots att jag räknas som en av de vassare."

"Godag frun." Sa Henry och bugade sig, mer för att dölja sina tårfyllda ögon än något annat. Han hade känt igen auran av henne, åren hade gått — men han kunde inte glömma — någonsin.

"Goddag — ni måste ursäkta — jag har lite bråttom."

"Fru Macgonagall hur gick det med _Daniel_." Han kunde inte hålla sig.

Minerva vitnade och blev stående, gråten kom i hennes ögon. "Han dog för några år sedan. Han dog i tjänsten som auror. Hur kan du veta?"

"Jag vet inte, tror du på reinkarnation. Ibland drömmer jag att jag var gift men min fru dog — i barnsäng. Efter det är att helt virrigt. Jag sheriff — det säger ju sig själv. Mardrömmar."

"Var?" Minerva verkade ha glömt vart hon var på väg.

"Vilda västern någon stans, det är liksom inga gatuskyltar eller namn på bussar som inte finns där."

Minerva verkade ruska liv i sig. "Oj — vi _måste_ prata mer om det när du har börjat här. Välkommen." Sa hon och ilade iväg.

"Så det är vår Minerva du minns?"

"Det kan omöjligt ha varit det, JAG, kan omöjligt ha mött henne som liten, det måste vara den i ett tidigare liv."

"Ska du skriva ner det du minns från det livet?"

"Nej."

"Varför inte?"

"De flesta minns inte sina tidigare liv, och jag tror att det är bäst så. Men när du sa Macgonagall så väcktes minnet till liv igen. Det kan vara så att det finns lösa trådar som inte blev uppknutna, som gör att jag minns. Och om resten av det jag minns från det livet har någon verklighet så är det inget att skryta med. Jag var rätt duglig med mina revolvrar, om mina drömmar är sanna."

"På vilken sida om lagen?"

"JAG, var LAGEN. Eller kanske mer riktigt, jag blev LAGEN efter min första eldstrid. Blev träffad med sex skott själv, men fällde, dödade tio banditer på några sekunder. Efter det ville de ha mig som sheriff, jag tror jag hittade de flesta tjuvar å banditer. Var banken på väg att rånas — så var jag där INNAN rånarna kom, och där slutade deras bana. Jag hade många liv på mitt samvete, men alla valde att försöka skjuta sig ifrån mig. Det jag sett i mina drömmar, som för övrigt verkar väldigt realistiska när jag drömmer dem, så sköt jag aldrig någon som inte försökte skjuta på mig."

"Är det svårt med sådana minnen i så unga år?"

"Inte efter att jag började förstå dem. Jag tror drömmarna har försökt visa mig hur jag ska komma hit."

"Dina känslor för Minerva var starka, jag kunde inte undvika att känna hur din magi riktigt omgav dig . . . er."

"I drömmarna är hon min dotter, Daniel var hennes yngre bror, i det sista minnet jag har från dem är han tre år, hon var fem då."

"Fem år, det måste ha varit 1928 – 29 nån ting."

"Årtal har inte visat sig, får jag prova göra magi nu?"

"Du har inget trollspö, men när vi har löst den ekonomiska biten det tar ett par dagar minst, då ska vi till Diagongränd, och när du har ett eget trollspö, då kan du pröva magi här. Men lova att aldrig försöka med det utanför skolan, du kommer att få lära dig att du blir myndig vid 17 år, i magivärlden mot 18 i den omagiska. Fram till dess är det förbjudet att göra magi utanför skolan. Det jag funderar på är hur det ska bli för dig, är du adopterad av dem du bor hos?"

"Nej, de är fosterföräldrar, tänk på att polisen lyfte upp mig från gatan, före det visste jag knappt vad jag hette, eller hur gammal jag är."

"Okej, vi ska se om vi kan hitta några fosterföräldrar till dig, Skulle Minerva, om hon vill vara det, passa?"

"Jag tror det skulle bli _för känsligt_. Tänk på att jag i så fall minns henne som _min dotter_. Hon kanske minns sin far som en som övergav henne, henne och hennes bror. Jag tror inte att jag skulle må bra av den typen av kontakt."

"Var det så?"

"Det vet hon bäst, men det jag har i drömmarna är det sprit — massor av sprit. Tills jag vaknar upp med en eldstrid som jag sa."

"Har du tydliga minnen, utöver drömmarna?"

"Ibland — jo."

"Men du kan skilja på där och då, från här och nu?"

"Jag går inte omkring och _skjuter_ folk, om det är så du menar. Där var det bara så att jag upprätthöll lag och ordning, och försvarade mig mot dem som ville skaffa sig ett namn. William F. Cody, Texas Jack, som för övrigt hette John Omohundro, Bat Masterson är väl den som jag mest kunde liknas med, även om en del av hans _offer_ kanske inte var lika skyldiga som de flesta. Men Tiderna hade lugnat ner sig de verkade mest på 1800-talet, mina minnen är från tidigt 1900-tal."

"Men du måste gått i skola, eller hur?"

"Mor Mary — då, lärde mig läsa, mins jag rätt bryggde hon läkedrycker. Men jag kan inte minnas att hon använde trollspö. Jag lärde mig använda mina coltar tidigt, liksom min sadelkarbin. Coltarna satt i livremmen, medan sadelkarbinen satt i sadelhölstret."

"Var du magianvändande då?"

"Jag kan inte minnas några magiskolor, men jag är rätt säker på att jag hade kraften då också. Möjligen var det kraften som gjorde mig så träffsäker med mina vapen, inte bara revolvrar och gevär, även stenslunga och pilbåge var mina vapen främst i unga år, när jag skaffade skinn till kläder."

"Hur gammal är du _egentligen_?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte, ibland känns det så overkligt, ibland känns det som jag är lastgammal, ibland som jag är _tidlös_, men jag försöker vara i nuet, och då är jag bara elva nu."

"Ja vår bok registrerade sig som _hitkommen_. Alltså inte _född_ här i landet, hade du varit bokförs som född i landet skulle det ha angetts status på föräldrarna, men nu är det bara 1954 inflyttad född 1950."

"Står det alla som finns i landet?"

"Det är svårt att säga, _boken_ vet nog, men vi kan bara se den sida som är viktig för oss, sommaren vi gör antagningarna ser vi namnen och årtalen. Det kan vara de som kommer in i landet tidigare, och lämnar oss igen, dem ser vi inte."

"Okej, ska du visa mej lite mer magi nu, gör om mig till en fågel, jag har alltid velat flyga. En Falk, tror jag att jag vill vara — _snälla_."

"Då går vi ut först."

"Okej."

Och Dumbledore gjorde Henry till viljes, och Henry flög som han hade gjort tidigare och hade roligt i luften. Efter en uttröttande luftakrobatik gick han ner för landning och förväntade sig att han skulle bli omvandlad tillbaks.

"Du får göra förvandlingen tillbaks själv." Skrockade Dumbledore.

Och Henry förvandlade sig tillbaks, och var noga med att anta samma åldersläge som han hade haft före förvandlingen. Han hade märkt att han ibland kunde glömma sig och komma tillbaks i sin _naturliga ålder_.

"Det där var inte fösta gången du var fågel. Tro mej, jag har sett många som blivit djur första gången. Från TVÅ ben till fyra, och de kan knappt gå. Från två ben med armar, till två ben med vingar. INGEN av dem har flugit de första fem minuterna, och efter det har det varit lika elegant som när ett spädbarn försöker gå. Du flög direkt, och den akrobatik du gjorde, den tyder på att du har en _god vana_ att flyga som just fågel. Men det som var den avgörande faktorn var fågeln. Du bad om att bli falk, den enda falk jag kom att tänka på var jaktfalken. Men du blev en pilgrimsfalk, den är något mindre än jaktfalken. Du, din buse kan mer än du lotsas, du förvandlade dig själv, men ville att jag skulle tro att jag gjorde det. Var det även du som släckte min lumus tidigare?" Henry nickade.

"Kors i Merlins namn, vilken styrka har du, som kan göra det? Låt oss gå in. Det här är något för rektorn att reda ut."

—

Det ordande upp sig innan det var över, Rosmerta på Tre Kvastar lovade att _ta han om pojken_ under sommarmånaderna, och när skolan var över, var han ju sin egen.

Så kom det sig att Harry Potter, som inte visste om namnet Potter, eller ens namnet Harry kunde börja på Hogwarts 1961. Det blev många känsliga samtal med Minerva, hon övertygade sig själv att pojken var en återfödelse av hennes far. Henry nu, såg inte ut som han hade gjort _på den tiden_, dessutom skulle en 5 år gammal Minerva inte ha kunnat transformera minnet av en äldre då till en ung nu.

Han kunde däremot berätta fragment av hans fortsatta liv, medan tiden efter fruns död var en suddig tillvaro. Han märkte att Minervas känslor för en far som faller för spriten, inte var den trevligaste känslan. Hade hon vetat att det var han själv kanske hon skulle ha exploderat, men sen kanske förlåtit. Hennes liv var trots allt bättre som den blev än den skulle ha varit om hon var kvar även med en nykter far. De bestämde båda att ödet hade sammanfört dem igen.

—

**** Ende * ( ? )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

Att börja med kom den att sluta Harrys första dag på Hogwarts, men det fanns begäran om - MER-

SÅ HÄR KOMMER LITE -MER -

—

**2**

Fem år går fort, när man har full sysselsättning. Och efter det fortsatte åren att rulla på. Han var nu en _kyrkans man_, det fanns områden som behövde präster, men unge Henry stannade kvar hemma på gården, ännu en tid. För att även hjälpa till i det kyrkliga arbetet i närområdet. Dessutom trakten behövde många typer av offentliga personer, och det stod inte länge på förrän traktens sheriff började fråga om unge Henry, och bara lite efter det svors Henry McGonagall in som vicesheriff, han var då 23 år gammal.

Under de följande åren avlöste dagarna varandra, efter många år utan damsällskap blir Henry äntligen i par och gifter sig och efter fyra år kom så första barnet Minerva 1924 som följdes av Daniel två år senare.

Men han blev änkeman och barnen fem och tre år gamla moderslösa när deras nästa syskon skulle födas. Det blev en mycket ödesdiger vändpunkt i Henrys liv. Flaskan, blev hans tröst.

Barnen fick ett nytt hem där de blev välkomnade av Mary och David som hade vad de så länge önskat — barn. De fick en ordentlig mängd pengar för gården, och med det lämnade de trakten och återvände till Europa, de hann komma över innan överfarten blev riskabel på grund av kriget som blossade upp.

Henry blev kvar men Sheriffen och banken hade ett avtal med David, som hade lämnat pengar så att Henry skulle ha en mycket liten _inkomst_ så länge han höll sig till flaskan, men om han reste sig från det skulle han ha en någorlunda stabil start. Men det dröjde innan det blev så, hans lilla inkomst räckte till mat, och till _resten_.

Förmodligen hade det gått som många befarade, han skulle supa ihjäl sig. Men några revolvergangster red in i staden, hans vän sheriffen och några andra sköts ner burdust. Medan Henry böjde sig ner vid sin vän rev en kula upp ett sår på hans ena arm. Det blev väckarklockan.

Ingen hade någonsin förut sett något liknande, Henry fick snabbt sin väns revolvrar i sina händer, varvid den dödliga dansen började. Några sekunder senare låg fjorton döda på gatan. Fyra av dem var traktens egna,som hade dödats av banditerna, de övriga tio var de banditer som ridit in. Henry själv antogs vara dödligt sårad, fyra gånger hade han ryckt till som om kan träffades, men när de tittade närmare på hans skador var det inte skadorna så allvarliga, han skulle överleva.

Folket ville ha honom som sheriff, han var omtyckt av många, och hans förmåga hade väckt förvåning. Han blev kvar, men gifte aldrig om sig. Med åren förundrades många över hur han kunde behålla sitt utseende trots sina 65 år. Ingen hade ännu satt en kula i honom, många hade försökt, men inte ens en feg buse kunde ta honom bakifrån, de sa allmänt att han hade ögon i nacken.

Det inte många visste var att han hade naturen med sig. Han _kände_ den närmaste omgivningens vibrationer och kraftfält. Så snart någon med illasinnade tankar om innanför hans yttre sfär kände han det på sig, och vaksamheten ökade.

Men Henry hade behållit sin mors kunskaper i sina egna böcker allt det var _tack och lov_ kvar, trots den långa tiden i depressionens träsk. Men han hade också lyckats skaffa fler recept, och bättre ingredienser. Sanningsdryck, hade han använt några gånger under sin _polisiära_ verksamhet. En annan förmåga kom också till god användning, förmågan att _se_ vad den andre tänkte på. Det var efter att han hade hittat att läsa om det han förstod hur det fungerade.

Men han visste också en annan viktig sak — han behövde _dö_. Visserligen stod det i bibeln att människan skulle leva i 120 år, men de flesta dog innan de ens var 60, och han var snart 70 men han kunde när han ville — se ut som om han var 11 år.

Nu skulle han behöva göra något mycket osmakligt. Men han visste att _i Guds namn_ hade många saker hänt som inte var _rumsrena_. Han ordnade för några dagar ute i naturen, det var de övriga vana med att _gamle Henry_ ofta gjorde.

Bra det att han för många år sedan hade begravt en död man ute i naturen. Han hade hittat honom mer död än levande och mannen hade dött i Henrys armar, och begärt att bli begravd på den platsen. Det var 43 år sedan.

På platsen bad han en bön över sin _vän_, och bad att han inte skulle vända sig mot honom för det han avsåg göra. Efter det grävde han upp benen och lade dem ordnat på en madrass på vagnen. På en av gårdarna han passerade köpte han en levande gris.

Tre dagar senare brann hans hus ner till grunden, många trodde att branden var anlagd. Andra påstod att den var anlagd av honom själv — trots att resterna av honom hittades i hans säng. Snart förundrades alla vem som kunde ärva honom. Men de 1500 dollar som fanns på banken gick till kyrkan enligt hans testamente. Marken hans hus fanns på tillhörde den fastighet han själv var en del av, och hade servitut så länge han eller hans efterlevande önskade bo där, efter det återgick den till grundfastigheten. De kvarlevor som kunde tas rätt på av Henry McGonagall begravdes 1953 Otis Kansas USA han blev 73 år gammal.

—

**** EOC ** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

—

**3**

Henry visste att Europa var en möjlig plats att återvända till, men för den saken behövde han veta mer om magiskt avskiljda enklaver. Efter två veckor i Salem med ett utseende som han hade när han svors in som vice sheriff, hade han allt han behövde.

Han skulle inte flyga som falk över havet, men att sitta någonstans på ett fartyg, det skulle fungera. Han hade alla sina saker från den gamla tiden i Kansas i sin krympta koffert. Han hade varit orolig om det skulle fungera att ha den i fickan och att den var kvar efter att han hade varit i sin fågelform. Men allt fungerade, tack vare magin blev kläderna fjädrar, och han visste inte vilka klädesplagg han tappade ifall en fjäder skulle lossna medan han var i luften. Förr hade det aldrig varit viktigt, men nu kunde det vara mycket avgörande då allt han ägde fanns i kofferten.

Men han kom på en lösning, när han undersökte de fartyg han valde mellan kom han på att det fanns utrymmen som han som fågel kunde komma in i, och att någon skulle titta in där under resan skulle vara osannolik, alltså väl på plats skulle han kunna ha ett skyddat utrymme.

—

Hur skaffar man sig en identitet, när man är född på 1800-talet men ska försöka se ut som 20 år, när det är 75 år senare. Nå han kunde ju göra om sitt utseende, först behövde han ha ett ställe han kunde ha sina saker på, en vindskupa blev svaret, dit kom inga mänskliga fötter. Men som fågel gick det lätt att komma in där, och på så sätt kunde han ordna sitt eget privata boende. Men han behövde ha en identitet.

Gatubarn fanns det, även om de inte vara så vanliga så fanns de, och skaran utökades med ännu en person. Åtta år, var en lagom ålder att presentera, dessutom behövde han snabbt lära sig några andra stora orter innan han lät sig _hittas_. Då skulle han kunna förklara hur han hade bytt plats ofta.

Nå, det tog ändå två år innan hans _identitet_ hade etablerats så att den lokala polisen började intressera sig för honom. _Choplifting_ — var ett begrepp, och det var hur gatans barn _överlevde_. Rent tiggeri var det andra sättet. Henry prövade dem, och ficktjuveri var det han utvecklade till en konst.

Han studerade sina offer noggrant, så snart han såg ett _sympatiskt_ offer slog han till. Först använde han sina _krafter_ för att komma över offrets plånbok, just som de var på väg därifrån, då sprang han efter dem och ropade.

"SIR – du tappade den här!"

Den hittelön han förtjänade på det sättet var avsevärt större än han fick som tiggare. Men det gick inte att nyttja den typen av _tiggeri_ på samma ställe flera gånger, men storstäderna hade många ställen som kunde exploateras.

Pantande av tomglas var ett annat sätt att förtjäna till mat för dagen. Han hade pengar, ganska gott om pengar, men de var för viktigare utgifter, som _gatubarn_ behövde han kunna visa på ett _normalt_ sätt att förtjäna sitt uppehälle.

—

Sex hela år, utan att ha blivit en dag äldre i sitt utseende innan polisen i Carlton Nottingham tog in honom på stationen.

"Unge man, vi har tittat lite på dig en tid. Vilka är dina föräldrar?"

"Sir, jag är rädd för att de är döda."

"Vad hette de då?"

"Jag vet att mamma Mary och pappa David sa att jag inte var deras och att de hade hittat mig illa slagen, före dem minns jag inte mycket mär än att jag ofta hade ont."

"Så du vet inte vem dina verkliga föräldrar är då?"

"Nej Sir."

"Var är . . . Mary och David då?"

"De har nog begravts vid det här laget Sir."

"Hur gamla var de när de tig hand om dig då?"

"Inte så hemst gamla sir, men jag vet att de dog i en bilolycka för tre år sedan, i Bristol, eller om det var i Liverpool minns inte så riktigt Sir."

"Men de dog, det är du säker på?"

"Hon som städa ur våran lägenhet sa det i vart fall. Sir"

"Tog de inte hand om dig då, de angöriga menar jag?"

Jag var inte deras, och nån bror eller vad det var till pappa David gjorde klart för mig att om jag var kvar längre än fem minuter skulle jag begravas med dem, det skulle han ordna — så jag försvann snabbt därifrån, Sir."

"Hur gammal är du?"

"Vet inte så noga, men pappa David lärde mig ha födelsedag den tredje juni, det var dagen då de hittade mig. De sa jag var nog fyra år då. Så jag tror att sju skulle passa."

"Du är för stor för att vara sju, nio tycker jag verkar mer troligt. Så nio skriver jag här. Vad hette de i efternamn?"

"Oj — Mack nåt, men nej, däremot kallade de sig Brown, det stod det på dörren också, men jag vet att det inte var deras rätta namn. De sa att det var nåt med . . . med kriget som gjorde att de hade annat namn nu."

"Aha, ja det fanns en del sådana, kommer du att _rymma_ om du placeras i barnhem?"

"Förmodligen, ja, om de inte är snälla där, jag har mött många som är på rymmen därifrån. Och har hört en del saker som jag inte vill återuppleva, en del av deras berättelser väckte minnen från tiden före mamma Mary. Sir"

"Vi kan inget göra i kväll, eller i natt. Du kan få nyttja en av våra celler, det är i var fall varmare än på någon av parkbänkarna, men jag kan inte låsa in dig, det måste vara frivilligt från din sida, så kan vi jobba vidare på det här i morgon. Behöver du något att äta?"

"Det var ett tag sedan jag hittade något ätbart, så erbjuder du så tar jag tacksamt emot, Sir."

—

Det var så det började, Henry Brown byttes till Henry Smith, nio år med födelsetid 3.e juni. 1950. Det gick dessutom snabbt med en fosterfamilj. Med det blev det ordnad skolgång, och det märktes för honom att hans behov av modern skolundervisning saknades. Det blev extra läsning, för att ha en möjlighet att komma ifatt de övriga i klassen. Men att vara 80 år gammal, även om utseendet är bara tio år ger en viss referensram till livet de unga saknade. Så det gick någorlunda lätt för honom. Att han hade lärt sig meditering och förmågan att sortera informationen hjälpta förstås.

Henry hade redan tidigt valt att ha ett så alldagligt utseende som möjligt. Han hade ett svagt minne av att han hade ett ärr från det Dursleys påstod var en bilolycka som hans föräldrar dog i, men bland alla hans ärr så var det inget han kunde hitta nu. Däremot, hade han nio skottskador, sex av dem var från det dramatiska då han såg sin vän sheriffen skjutas ner och han blandade sig i. Normalt syntes inte heller de, när han hade sitt unga utseende.

Det blev två år med stabiliserat liv, men något fattades inom honom, men han var tvungen att låta identiteten etablera sig. Redan tidigt hade han visat _kyrkligt intresse_. Men han blev verkligt besviken när han fick möjlighet att tala med traktens olika präster. Ingen av dem hade den utstrålning som hans tidigare vän och mentor hade haft. Så hans kyrkliga bana grusades.

Han försökte till å med fråga hur de tydde kapitlet om hur människornas ondska växer, liksom syndafallet i edens lustgård. Inte heller hade de några förklaringar till vad _Guds söner_ som det stod om var. Han bestämde sig för att det var just såna präster som dömde magiutövarna till döden ifall de ens anade att någon hade magi. Exercering minst, om han läste av dem korrekt. Naturligtvis hade han haft ett utseende som mer liknade 40 än 10 år när han talade med prästerna.

Men när en man ringde på hos hans fosterföräldrar och presenterade sig som Albus Dumbledore han förklarade att han hade något att förklara för unge Henry, med det öppnades dörren till nästa liv.

"Henry, vad vet du om magi?"

"Magi? Sir, som när de tar upp kaniner ur hattar?"

"Nej, riktig magi. Har du inte någon gång fått något att hända — något oförklarligt?"

"Som att titta på en gatukorsning och önska att alla ljusen slår om till rött och sen alla till grönt?"

"Hände det?"

"Jo."

"Oj, något annat?"

"Efter det blev jag försiktig, med vad jag önskade."

"Det finns en skola, Hogwarts. Där kan man lära sig."

"Kan vi åka dit och titta, Sir"

"Vill du det?"

"Ja, om det är så att jag ska gå där — men det kostar väl, ja det var kul så länge det varade. Jag har inga pengar. Det lilla jag tiggde ihop förut är slut och nu har jag månadspeng, det räcker inte långt."

"Inga släktinagr?"

"Inga jag vet om Sir. Polisen hittade mig på gatan för att par år sedan, fram till dess hade jag levt av det jag hittade som var ätbart, eller jag kunde tigga ihop."

"Oj, det gör det hela lite annorlunda, men jag tror det ändå är bäst att vi tar oss till skolan — Håll i dig och släpp inte förrän jag säger till."

"Okej Sir."

Henry förstod nu vad hans förre mentor hade menat. Han sa att det skulle gå att göra det, men han hade själv aldrig kommit så långt att han hade gjort det själv, det fanns risker, och om han gjorde fel så skulle han kunna dö en underlig smärtsam död.

"Oj — när får vi lära oss det där?"

"I sjunde året är det extra kurser för det, och du måste ha licens för att göra det."

"Hur långt var det?"

"Hmmm . . . .ungefär 250 miles"

"Waoooo"

"Häftigt eller hur."

"Ja faktiskt, hur snart kan jag börja?"

"Sakta i backarna, här är ingången till Hogwarts, låt oss gå in. De flesta lärarna är på ledighet men jag tror rektor Dippet och professor McGonagall är kvar."

"Macgonagall?"

"McGonagall, ja hon lär ut försvar, någon du har hört om?"

"Vet att en Minerva Macgonagall är en jag minns, men hon var liten när jag såg henne senast, så det kan nog inte vara hon."

"Säkert inte samma för vår Minerva McGonagall är, nå säg inte att jag har nämnt det, men hon är 37 år."

Henry riste till, kunde det vara — ja det kunde vara det, Oj — så liten världen ändå är.

"Som sagt, den Minerva jag mins var inte många år, fem tror jag hon var, och det är ju några år sen nu."

"Och du är 11, hur gammal var du då?"

"Mins inte, vet att det blev tråkigt, då och kanske var det mitt fel att det var sista gången jag såg henne. Jag har inte alltid varit en helig person."

"Är du _helig_ nu?"

"Nä, men jag tror jag var det, faktiskt sökte jag mig till några präster för förra året, jag tänkte utbilda mig till präst. Är det här med magi något som har med kyrkan att göra?"

"Nej min gosse, det är absolut inget religiöst. Nä nästan tvärt om. Dessutom är det absolut förbjudet att visa dem som inte redan kan magi, eller känner till om det."

"Men du visar mig?"

"Ja, det är därför att vi erbjuder dig att skolas i konsten att utföra magi."

"Okej, vad händer om jag inte börjar här då?"

"Då — blir det ministeriets sak att endera ge dig ett _skolningstillstånd_ och för att få det måste du visa att du han hyra privata lärare, och som mugglaruppväxt, så är det helt ute ur dina möjligheter. Nästa möjlighet är om du kommer in på en skola utomlands, om inte det heller är fallet, så kommer minnet av vårt samtal att tas bort från dig, och din magi binds för att inte orsaka problem för dig — och för andra."

"Varför var det ingen som talade om det för mig tidigare då? I så fall kunde jag ha börjat för flera år sen."

"Vi tar in eleverna då de har fyllt 11 år, och vår intagning är den första september. Du fyllde 11 år i går, så nu presenterar vi Hogwarts och utbildningsmöjligheterna för dig. Vill du se magi utföras nu?" Frågade Dumbledore.

"Ja — så vill jag prova själv."

"_Lumus_" Sa Dumbledore.

'**_nox_**' tänkte Henry och Albus dumbledores trollspö tändes och slocknade direkt.

"Märkligt _Lumus_" '**_nox_**'"_Lumus_" '**_nox_**'

"Jag förstår inte, det brukar lysa _Lumus_." Och det fick lysa. "Så, nu fungerar det, jag måste höra med rektor Dippet om det är något med områdesskydden. _Nox_ du ser det där var en enkel besvärjelse som får det att lysa."

"Kan du sätta av den att lysa länge på något annat ställe än att ha den som en ficklampa?"

"Jo, det går, men inte här på Hogwarts, det är för mycket magi i väggarna."

"Ska vi träffa de andra här nu?"

"Vill du träffa Minerva hon utbildar i försvar, och håller på att ta mästarbrev i förvandlingskonst, det ligger i framtiden att jag kan bli rektor, då kommer hon att ta förvandlingskonst efter mig."

Medan Dumbledore sa det mötte de en dam.

"Minerva får jag presentera en kommande elev, Henry Brown. Henry, det här är vår lärare i försvar, hon ser rätt _snäll_ ut, men jag lovar dig, behöver hon ta i, så är hon något även jag måste vara varsam mot, trots att jag räknas som en av de vassare."

"Godag frun." Sa Henry och bugade sig, mer för att dölja sina tårfyllda ögon än något annat. Han hade känt igen auran av henne, åren hade gått — men han kunde inte glömma — någonsin.

"Goddag — ni måste ursäkta — jag har lite bråttom."

"Fru Macgonagall hur gick det med _Daniel_." Han kunde inte hålla sig.

Minerva vitnade och blev stående, gråten kom i hennes ögon. "Han dog för några år sedan. Han dog i tjänsten som auror. Hur kan du veta?"

"Jag vet inte, tror du på reinkarnation. Ibland drömmer jag att jag var gift men min fru dog — i barnsäng. Efter det är att helt virrigt. Jag sheriff — det säger ju sig själv. Mardrömmar."

"Var?" Minerva verkade ha glömt vart hon var på väg.

"Vilda västern någon stans, det är liksom inga gatuskyltar eller namn på bussar som inte finns där."

Minerva verkade ruska liv i sig. "Oj — vi _måste_ prata mer om det när du har börjat här. Välkommen." Sa hon och ilade iväg.

"Så det är vår Minerva du minns?"

"Det kan omöjligt ha varit det, JAG, kan omöjligt ha mött henne som liten, det måste vara den i ett tidigare liv."

"Ska du skriva ner det du minns från det livet?"

"Nej."

"Varför inte?"

"De flesta minns inte sina tidigare liv, och jag tror att det är bäst så. Men när du sa Macgonagall så väcktes minnet till liv igen. Det kan vara så att det finns lösa trådar som inte blev uppknutna, som gör att jag minns. Och om resten av det jag minns från det livet har någon verklighet så är det inget att skryta med. Jag var rätt duglig med mina revolvrar, om mina drömmar är sanna."

"På vilken sida om lagen?"

"JAG, var LAGEN. Eller kanske mer riktigt, jag blev LAGEN efter min första eldstrid. Blev träffad med sex skott själv, men fällde, dödade tio banditer på några sekunder. Efter det ville de ha mig som sheriff, jag tror jag hittade de flesta tjuvar å banditer. Var banken på väg att rånas — så var jag där INNAN rånarna kom, och där slutade deras bana. Jag hade många liv på mitt samvete, men alla valde att försöka skjuta sig ifrån mig. Det jag sett i mina drömmar, som för övrigt verkar väldigt realistiska när jag drömmer dem, så sköt jag aldrig någon som inte försökte skjuta på mig."

"Är det svårt med sådana minnen i så unga år?"

"Inte efter att jag började förstå dem. Jag tror drömmarna har försökt visa mig hur jag ska komma hit."

"Dina känslor för Minerva var starka, jag kunde inte undvika att känna hur din magi riktigt omgav dig . . . er."

"I drömmarna är hon min dotter, Daniel var hennes yngre bror, i det sista minnet jag har från dem är han tre år, hon var fem då."

"Fem år, det måste ha varit 1928 – 29 nån ting."

"Årtal har inte visat sig, får jag prova göra magi nu?"

"Du har inget trollspö, men när vi har löst den ekonomiska biten det tar ett par dagar minst, då ska vi till Diagongränd, och när du har ett eget trollspö, då kan du pröva magi här. Men lova att aldrig försöka med det utanför skolan, du kommer att få lära dig att du blir myndig vid 17 år, i magivärlden mot 18 i den omagiska. Fram till dess är det förbjudet att göra magi utanför skolan. Det jag funderar på är hur det ska bli för dig, är du adopterad av dem du bor hos?"

"Nej, de är fosterföräldrar, tänk på att polisen lyfte upp mig från gatan, före det visste jag knappt vad jag hette, eller hur gammal jag är."

"Okej, vi ska se om vi kan hitta några fosterföräldrar till dig, Skulle Minerva, om hon vill vara det, passa?"

"Jag tror det skulle bli _för känsligt_. Tänk på att jag i så fall minns henne som _min dotter_. Hon kanske minns sin far som en som övergav henne, henne och hennes bror. Jag tror inte att jag skulle må bra av den typen av kontakt."

"Var det så?"

"Det vet hon bäst, men det jag har i drömmarna är det sprit — massor av sprit. Tills jag vaknar upp med en eldstrid som jag sa."

"Har du tydliga minnen, utöver drömmarna?"

"Ibland — jo."

"Men du kan skilja på där och då, från här och nu?"

"Jag går inte omkring och _skjuter_ folk, om det är så du menar. Där var det bara så att jag upprätthöll lag och ordning, och försvarade mig mot dem som ville skaffa sig ett namn. William F. Cody, Texas Jack, som för övrigt hette John Omohundro, Bat Masterson är väl den som jag mest kunde liknas med, även om en del av hans _offer_ kanske inte var lika skyldiga som de flesta. Men Tiderna hade lugnat ner sig de verkade mest på 1800-talet, mina minnen är från tidigt 1900-tal."

"Men du måste gått i skola, eller hur?"

"Mor Mary — då, lärde mig läsa, mins jag rätt bryggde hon läkedrycker. Men jag kan inte minnas att hon använde trollspö. Jag lärde mig använda mina coltar tidigt, liksom min sadelkarbin. Coltarna satt i livremmen, medan sadelkarbinen satt i sadelhölstret."

"Var du magianvändande då?"

"Jag kan inte minnas några magiskolor, men jag är rätt säker på att jag hade kraften då också. Möjligen var det kraften som gjorde mig så träffsäker med mina vapen, inte bara revolvrar och gevär, även stenslunga och pilbåge var mina vapen främst i unga år, när jag skaffade skinn till kläder."

"Hur gammal är du _egentligen_?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte, ibland känns det så overkligt, ibland känns det som jag är lastgammal, ibland som jag är _tidlös_, men jag försöker vara i nuet, och då är jag bara elva nu."

"Ja vår bok registrerade sig som _hitkommen_. Alltså inte _född_ här i landet, hade du varit bokförs som född i landet skulle det ha angetts status på föräldrarna, men nu är det bara 1954 inflyttad född 1950."

"Står alla som finns i landet?"

"Det är svårt att säga, _boken_ vet nog, men vi kan bara se den sida som är viktig för oss, sommaren vi gör antagningarna ser vi namnen och årtalen. Det kan vara de som kommer in i landet tidigare, och lämnar oss igen, dem ser vi inte."

"Okej, ska du visa mej lite mer magi nu, gör om mig till en fågel, jag har alltid velat flyga. En Falk, tror jag att jag vill vara — _snälla_."

"Då går vi ut först."

"Okej."

Och Dumbledore gjorde Henry till viljes, och Henry flög som han hade gjort tidigare och hade roligt i luften. Efter en uttröttande luftakrobatik gick han ner för landning och förväntade sig att han skulle bli omvandlad tillbaks.

"Du får göra förvandlingen tillbaks själv." Skrockade Dumbledore.

Och Henry förvandlade sig tillbaks, och var noga med att anta samma åldersläge som han hade haft före förvandlingen. Han hade märkt att han ibland kunde glömma sig och komma tillbaks i sin _naturliga ålder_.

"Det där var inte fösta gången du var fågel. Tro mej, jag har sett många som blivit djur första gången. Från TVÅ ben till fyra, och de kan knappt gå. Från två ben med armar, till två ben med vingar. INGEN av dem har flugit de första fem minuterna, och efter det har det varit lika elegant som när ett spädbarn försöker gå. Du flög direkt, och den akrobatik du gjorde, den tyder på att du har en _god vana_ att flyga som just fågel. Men det som var den avgörande faktorn var fågeln. Du bad om att bli falk, den enda falk jag kom att tänka på var jaktfalken. Men du blev en pilgrimsfalk, den är något mindre än jaktfalken. Du, din buse kan mer än du lotsas, du förvandlade dig själv, men ville att jag skulle tro att jag gjorde det. Var det även du som släckte min lumus tidigare?" Henry nickade.

"Kors i Merlins namn, vilken styrka har du, som kan göra det? Låt oss gå in. Det här är något för rektorn att reda ut."

—

Det ordande upp sig innan det var över, Rosmerta på Tre Kvastar lovade att _ta han om pojken_ under sommarmånaderna, och när skolan var över, var han ju sin egen.

Så kom det sig att Harry Potter, som inte visste om namnet Potter, eller ens namnet Harry kunde börja på Hogwarts 1961. Det blev många känsliga samtal med Minerva, hon övertygade sig själv att pojken var en återfödelse av hennes far. Henry nu, såg inte ut som han hade gjort _på den tiden_, dessutom skulle en 5 år gammal Minerva inte ha kunnat transformera minnet av en äldre då till en ung nu.

Han kunde däremot berätta fragment av hans fortsatta liv, medan tiden efter fruns död var en suddig tillvaro. Han märkte att Minervas känslor för en far som faller för spriten, inte var den trevligaste känslan. Hade hon vetat att det var han själv kanske hon skulle ha exploderat, men sen kanske förlåtit. Hennes liv var trots allt bättre som den blev än den skulle ha varit om hon var kvar även med en nykter far. De bestämde båda att ödet hade sammanfört dem igen.

—

**** EOC ** **


	4. Chapter 4

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

—

**4**

Det blev några lugna år trots allt, Visserligen skulle han först heta Smith, men det ändrades raskt till Brown då myndigheterna hittade rester av en familj Brown som huvudsakligen stämde med unge Henrys berättelse. Brevet från Hogwarts hade ställt hans liv i en helt ny inriktning.

På Tre Kvastar fick han det bra, tiden gick fort, och snart hade han sin utbildning klar och med den en helt ny identitet. Henry Brown. Ravenclaw, hade varit ett intressant ställe att bo huvuddelen av året på. Han hade ju nära _hem_, men det var när han började fundera i termer av _hem_ det började kännas underligt. Hogwarts var som ett _hem_, trots att det var en internatskola.

Men hans år hade gett erfarenhet, livet utanför Hogwarts var inte en helt fridfull plats. Ofta övervägde han att ta sig tillbaks till USA, han kände trakterna där och skulle mycket väl kunna återuppta ett liv där. Han hade blivit _nära vän_ med Minerva, det hade pratats om ifall hon skulle adoptera honom, men de båda hade sina skäl att inte göra den lösningen. Dessutom fanns det ett legalt hinder, Minerva var inte gift — ännu.

De hade nära relationer. Han sörjde med henne när hennes blivande man dog i tjänsten, de hade bara en vecka kvar tills de skulle gifta sig. Han förstod att det låg i släkten att _ta vid sig_ när en kär lämnade dem. Minerva hade gjort sitt val, och det valet försvann, efter det fanns det inget kvar. Henry såg att hon hade nära att göra som han hade gjort, men hon hade sitt jobb på skolan som höll henne strikt.

Det var bara dagar efter att han hade slutat skolan som Albus Dumbledore bad att få tala enskilt med honom.

Han såg det på noteringen i sitt kalendarium, ett som hade varit en av hans stoltheter. Den uppdaterade sig själv så snart han _godkände_ ett möte. Därför såg han att han hade haft mötet, men han mindes inte att han hade haft något möte med Dumbledore.

Det var inte första gången han hade haft användning för fickbandspelaren. Han hade modifierat den en hel del, den hade möjlighet till en hel dags inspelning, och om han inte bytte bandet på kvällen, så spelades det över kommande dag.

Nu tog han fram den, och satte bandet från inspelaren till återuppspelaren, och satte sig att lyssna, och letade fram tiden för mötet.

_"Henry, som du vet så förstod jag tidigt att du hade upplevt en hel del, dina år på Hogwarts har gett dig en ny tillvaro. Du bör ha sett att det utanför Hogwarts finns en fraktion som håller på att driva oss till ett nytt krig, vi måste försöka hindra det. Jag är lite inblandad i en gruppering som försöker stå emot dem. Vi erbjuder dig att komma med oss."_

_"Jo, jag har nog sett ett och annat även om det har varit genom minnen från tidigare liv. Jag vet att du för några år sedan trodde att det var jag som var Minervas far. Jag kanske var det, men i ett tidigare liv. Ett liv där jag använde omagiska vapen i en omagisk tillvaro. Den lagstiftning som finns här medger inte att jag beväpnar mig som jag var där."_

_"Nej, och den traditionella magibefolkningen har bannlyst eldhandvapen, så det är inte aktuellt. Är du intresserad?"_

_"Vilka eder och vilka löften ingår?"_

_"Inga alls, bara du är med så är du med."_

_"Glöm det, och nämn aldrig om mig i den gruppen. Det jag har lärt mig om ministeriet och deras hantering så är privata grupperingar som den du nämner inte tillåtna. Dessutom utan lojalitetseder så kan det finnas hur många falska som helst, därför står jag helst utanför."_

_"Så du stödjer den andra grupperingen då."_

_"Bekänn dig till mig eller – dö — Är det vad du menar?"_

_"Nej — vad får dig att tro det."_

_"Religionshistoria, när den romerska hären drog fram, följde kristendomen med den. De som inte bekände sig till dem avrättades, på olika sätt. Makteliten inom kyrkan lär också vara en maktelit inom magins värld. Du — är en av den maktens elit."_

_"Vad får dig att påstå det?"_

_"Den mäktige Albus Dumbledore, är väl den som de flesta ser upp till. Men vad står du egentligen för? Du har positioner högt upp i maktapparaten, så du står på flera fötter där. Jag avstår inblandning i det."_

_"Så Minervas döde fästman berör inte dig?"_

_"Mer än du tror, men med det argumentet står du lågt, mycket lågt på min lista över personer jag känner till. Faktiskt idag föll du från att bara rätt högt upp på den positiva sidan till lågt — mycket lågt, nu finns du på den negativa sidan. Faktiskt så tror jag att du stödjer den sida du påstår vara den andra sidan."_

_"Vad får dig att tro något så felaktigt?"_

_"Din argumentering, och vi går inte in mer på det, såvida du inte vill skapa dig en fjärde front."_

_"Hur menar du?"_

_"Du – och din melitia, ministeriets officiella sida, och Voldemorts gruppering. De är tre sidor, jag är inte med på någon av dem. Men börjar du agera mot mig då måste jag försvara mig. Jag KOMMER att försvara mig mot alla typer av angrepp mot mig."_

_"Du ensam har ingenting att sätta emot, du behöver ingå i någon grupp, för att klara dig."_

_"Adjö Albus Dumbledore, och nästa gång du närmar dig mig ska du veta att jag inte ser dig som annat än som är fiende till mig."_

_"Imperio – sök upp mig om några dagar och be att få komma med i Order of Phoenix — oblivate."_

"Såå — det var så, nå, det fixar jag i kväll, men det visar att han är en som är farlig. Men det är kanske lika bra att börja jobba fram ännu en karaktär, för Henry Brown kommer inte att överleva det här kriget, på endera sidan. Måste nog ordna det tidigt dessutom, och sen kanske det är lika bra att vara _omagisk_ för att bekämpa dem på det gamla hederliga sättet." Sa han för sig själv, mest för att säga något som komplement till det han just hade hört.

—

Meditation var grunden till mycket, inre seendet var en av de sakerna. Inte så många hade nått till den nivån att de hade tillgång till alla sina aspekter av sig. De flesta stannade vid den kroppsligt mentala. Men med åren hade Henry trängt längre, han hade även hittat sin tidigaste barndom _i denna tillvaro_ därför visste han att han skulle födas att bli Harry James Potter om ungefär 12 år.

Han hade också kommit fram till att något hade hänt i samband med den misshandel Vernon Dursley gjorde, Visst ville han avstyra det, men det skulle ändra historien — ordentligt. Alltså han kanske till och med skulle utplåna sig själv — så det fick bli _ett nödvändigt ont_, men han skulle ta över unge Harry Potters gestalt i samband med det.

För att veta så mycket som möjligt innebar det att han skulle ha ännu en tid på Hogwarts. Ändamålet helgar medlen, alltså skrev han sitt _testamente_, inget märkligt med det, han ägde ju inget — när han hade fört över det till sin nästa identitet.

—

"Minerva, du minns unge Henry som gick ut i vårast?"

"Albus — hur kan du tro att jag inte minns honom, . . . men vad . . . har något hänt honom?"

"Han är en av de som mördades förra veckan, det här brevet hittades bland de saker som fanns i hans rum."

Minervas ögon tårades, hon hade känt att de hade en mycket speciell kontakt, han var ju bara barnet, men hon kände det som att han var _en anhörig_. Hon bävade för vad han kunde ha skrivit, men bröt sigillet och tittade på texten.

_Kära Minerva,_

_Det är med tungt hjärta jag skriver dessa rader, jag förstår att magivärlden står inför ett inbördeskrig, de som kallar sig renrasiga — mot dem de själva inte anser vara rumsrena._

_Jag har ingen familj med många generationer av magianvändare bakom mig, eller kanske jag har det utan att det finns registrerat något om dem här. Vilka vi en gång varit vore mer intressant än vems ens föräldrar är._

_Du Minerva, trots att du är äldre än mig — minns jag dig från när du var liten. Livet — är mycket mer än att födas — växa upp och att dö. Nej, om mina minnen inte sviker mig var jag en gång din fader, och magianvändare. McGonagalls, tog hand om mig när jag var lämnad — misshandlad till döds — men med deras hjälp överlevde jag. De var magikunniga men höll det hemligt. Jag var magikunnig, och utbildades i hemlighet, men visade det aldrig öppet._

_Ja — jag föll för flaskan när din mor dog i barnsäng när du skulle få ditt andra syskon. Visst skulle jag ha skärpt mig och tagit hand om er, men förstå mig, jag tror du förstår mig lite bättre nu efter din förlust. Jag föll för flaskan, och du och Daniel fick en bättre uppväxt än om ni skulle ha varit med mig._

_Livet har sina egna regler, den kontakt jag har med mitt liv gör att jag känner på mig att det är bäst att skriva detta brev — redan nu._

_Albus Dumbledore erbjöd mig att gå med i hans fågelklubb, jag avböjde. Efter det försvann minnet av det, men tack vare att jag använder en dikteringsmaskin, kunde jag i efterhand avlyssna vårt samtal. Stå på god fot med honom, men bakom en fasad bör du försöka se vad han egentligen gör. Skriv gärna ner det du avser säga, INNAN du går till möten med honom, försök sedan se vad det blev av det. JAG — litar inte på honom._

_Han mördar nog inte som den andra gruppen, men min uppfattning är att — om det tjänar hans syften är han beredd att andra dör — för hans mål, vilka de nu är._

_Jag har inte så mycket, men det jag har lämnar jag till dig, tala med Rosmerta på Tre Kvastar, hon har det säkert._

_Får du det här brevet så har Henry Brown lämnat den här tillvaron. Jag är glad att jag fick träffa dig, och att det gått bra för dig. (Så när som den som skulle ha blivit min svärson inte fick möjlighet att bli det)._

_Livet slutar inte när människan tror att andra människor dör, inte heller börjar det vid födseln. Nej livet är en vandrig genom eoner, det är vad vi gör det till. Vi kommer att mötas fler gånger — i olika skepnader. Nästa gång kanske du är min mor, även om det är i ett senare av dina livsrum._

_Lev väl min dotter._

_Henry Macgonagall — Brown_

—

Albus hade gett henne utrymme att läsa men höll sig helt nära, hans avsikt hade varit att kunna se texten själv, men han såg också att texten var skriven med _blod_ och att hela dokumentet vibrerade av blodsmagi. Det skrämde honom en hel del. Han försökte med nästa specialité mental avläsning.

Han blev ytterligt förvånad när han kom så långt in att han skulle kunna se hennes tankar medan hon läste. Han såg endast en altartavla, med kristussymbolen, inget mer. Han försökte se brevet hon läste, inne i hennes inre, han fann ett absolut blankt papper.

Den som hade skrivit det brevet måste ha förstått att göra magi han själv inte förstod. Denne någon var den elev som han hade sett på skolan i sju år, och sett död för några dagar sedan.

Bland allt annat som hände glömdes Henry Brown snabbt bort, han kom _från ingen stans_ och försvann lika snabbt i glömskan — hos alla utom Minerva McGonagall, hon visste hur de hade stavat efternamnet i USA och var inom sig glad att ha fått möta _honom_ även om det var i en annan skepnad än som han skulle ha varit. Och när hon tänkte på det — han skulle ha varit — nästan 90 år gammal.

—

**** EOC ** **

**/AN**

**Verdagens verklighet har tagit min tid i anspråk, Beklagar att uppdateringen kommit i andra hand.  
****feadback höjer naturligtvis möjligheten att 'minnas' att uppdatera.  
Glad sommar / Smargden**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

—

**5**

Walter som han nu började kalla sig hade annat för sig, en ny identitet är inte så lätt att skaffa hade han upptäckt, men det fanns andra möjligheter. Engelska _imperiet_ bestod av många platser. Indien var en bra plats att starta nästa identitet på, men han hade också kommit på att ibland behövde han vara både stor och liten _samtidigt_.

Tidvändare hade han läst om och insåg att det var hög tid att _investera_ i något sådant. Då det var hans högsta prioritet nu så drev eftersöken honom till ön Viktoria i Hong Kong.

Det fanns ingen _i lager_ men _the market_ var känd för ännu en sak — behöver du en sak — tala om det och saken kommer till din hand — där. Och det dröjde lite över en vecka innan han hade det han behövde, och en del mer än så.

Det fickur som hade ett antikt utseende var en av de modernaste uppfinningarna — men den hade dock _förbjudits_ att marknadsföras. Utöver att den egentligen var en _tidsinställd flyttnyckel_ var den en flyttnyckel till en inställd tid. En _tidsnyckel_.

Men vad är planer till för, om inte för att ändras, eller helt enkelt inte går att genomföra. Det visade sig att Singapore hade ett stort behov av personer som kunde gå in på aurorposition, men också hade en god kunskap om den omagiska sidan.

Därför blev han kvar i sydostasien, han gjorde sig en ny kalender, 15 år hade han på sig, och om han förstod sina barnaminnen korrekt så skulle han spela en avgörande roll — i framtiden. Därför förstod han också att lära sig en hel del saker han kunde ha nytta av innan dess, och saker skulle förberedas.

Hans nya 'sheriff-jobb' tog honom med åren till många ställen i regionen, den skapade också möjligheter till helt nya former av magi. När aurorerna i Auckland bjöd in till samarbete lärde han sig lite grunder i MAURI-MAGI, en långsam form av åkallan, men den var effektiv.

Några av huvudgrenarna i den var distanskommunikation, att kunna ge ett budskap till en annan person trots stora avstånd kunde vara livsavgörande. En annan gren var positionsantydan, den var till nytta för att kunna röra sig på havet långt bortanför synligt land. Visste han bara att en viss person fanns på ett ställe kunde han skapa sig en _känsla_ för i vilken riktning han skulle färdas för att möta personen. Det var egentligen inte mauri-magi, men väl en magiform som hade tillämpats i årtusenden av öbefolkningen.

Med en magiker som _styrman_ kunde en _stor kanot_ fördas i flera dygn över öppet hav och träffa en ö. Det skulle vara som att kunna träffa rätt tavla på 600 meter med gevär, i dimma som gör att du inte ser mer än 10 meter. Magin har underliga vägar, men den fungerade även i andra tillämpningar. Europerna hade gjort om den till _Point mee_, men den hade samtidigt tappat nästan all potential.

Den andra saken han lyckades komma in i lära på var något som utvecklats ur den japanska ninjatekniken. Efter 11 års lara och praktik i det hade han nått mästarnivån, han var en skuggmästare. Transferering eller flyttnycklar var den europeiska distansförflyttningen, men skuggornas mästare kunde använda kraften i mörkret, och försvinna in i skuggorna — för att dyka upp i andra skuggor, på oerhörda avstånd.

Även i aurorkretsar fanns det personer med speciella färdigheter, men som _skuggmästare_ var han ensam. Det hade också lett till att han nu var innehavare av en katana som han hade smitt själv, smitt med handkraft och magi, den var belagd med otaliga runor, och kunde kanalisera magi lika bra som hans bästa trollspö, hans _bästa_ för han hade 17 stycken nu.

Året innan han hade tänkt lämna jobbet den vanliga vägen kallades han in till den som var hans chef.

"Herr Carlsen, du har kallats till mig för att vi behöver sända en person till England, en som ska dit som 'omagisk', men den personen ska ge akt på vissa saker som berör vår del av världen.

"Som du vet går stor del av världens leveranser av råopium just från den här regionen, och Singapore är en av omlastningshamnarna, men vi behöver hitta hjärnorna bakom verksamheten, och de finns inte här.

"Ditt jobb — om du godtar jobbet, är att infiltrera på Brittiska sidan, ta reda på så mycket du kan, kommer du i sådan position att du kan ta ner dem då är det bra, kan du ge oss information om vilka enheter som vi här ska titta närmare på så är det bra.

"De brittiska myndigheterna förstår inte hur stort det egentligen är. Vi vet att ett av sätten är att några av fartygen som är inblandade har extra lagringsutrymmen, som bara kan nås under ytan. Det är alltså helt omöjligt för den lokala tullpersonalen att kunna hitta något på fartyget om de inte sätter in den i torrdocka och inspekterar den från utsidan. Inte ens då är det säkert att de kan hitta kontrollerna till de hemliga lastluckorna.

"Av tio fartyg vi har anledning att starkt misstänka finns det hundra som vi inte har en aning om. Men så mycket har vi förstått av internationellt penningflöde, att London och Amsterdam är två ställen i Europa, Los Angelos och San Fransisco i USA är de baser som operationerna drivs från.

"Försök att hitta var och vilka grupperingar som ligger bakom denna trafik, din bas för detta blir Brittiska öarna. Tar du uppdraget — och kan du resa inom en månad?"

"Oj, jag har en planering för att vara i Europa om ett par år, i andra ärenden och hade tänkt sluta innan dess. Men två år, kan jag ägna mig åt detta, efter det måste jag avstå fortsatt jobb. Så var det tänkt, men om uppdraget kan vila efter två år, kan jag _diskret_ ha det i åtanke, säg att jag jobbar med det en timme i månaden, så att jag _arbetar_ på fallet utan att jag har för stor lön för att göra väldigt lite."

"Har du tänkt överge oss?"

"Jag har en del personliga saker jag måste ta hand om, en i en familj jag har relation till dog förra året, och det finns saker som har med det att göra som jag ska ägna en del tid åt. Men kan jag börja med att ägna tiden jag har kvar här att läsa igenom spaningsuppgifterna kan jag titta närmare på sakerna där borta, när jag kommer dit. Hmmm — kanske ska jag till å med annonsera mitt behov att resa till Europa, och komma med någon av de båtarna dit."

"Okej, jag ska se till att ha alla papper i ordning, två år, bestäm datum, när du går över till passiv tjänst så har du full lön och utlandsvederlag till dess."

—

15 månader senare i Singapore lästes rapporten.

_Jag beklagar att jag inte tidigare har kunnat leverera något annat än lösa spaningsuppgifter, men min närvaro och ännu värre — orsaken för min närvaro har blivit känd i de kretsar som har vinsten av trafiken._

_Jag vet inte vem — eller vilka, men i ert kontor finns det individer som har förmedlat uppgiften hit. Jag kommer inte att kunna skaffa mig mer kunskap om dessa individer, inte heller är min framtid här annat än mycket osäker, sannolikt har jag redan när du läser detta ett antal angrepp mot min person under uppseglingen._

_Det jag har kommit fram till så här långt, är ganska skrämmande. En Lucois Malfoy, som utåt arbetar som att den omagiska befolkningen inte är annat än avskräde, är nu den som sitter i eliten för en terroristorganisation som rätt nyligt miste sin ledare. En mycket otrevlig organisation som använder terror och våld för att nå sina mål._

_De behöver pengar för sin verksamhet, och därför hjälper de den omagiska sidans drogsyndikat med transporterna. Därmed slipper de kontaminera sig själva med slöddret som de kallar dem._

_Syndikatet — ett helt omagiskt har sitt säte i Rotterdam, medan transportledningen alltså den magiska sidan, använder magi för att dölja sin verksamhet. Fem ton, råopium kan med lite magi bäras i fickan i form av ett paket cigaretter. 50 ton kan du förvara i de speciella trollkarlskoffertar som finns, ingen tullare kan komma åt annat än det första ofarliga facket i dem._

_Det jag själv skaffade i Hong Kong är just en koffert av den typ som är populärt för sjömännen att köpa där. Det finns även en magisk variant av dem. Utöver att de ser helt 'normala' ut där första facket är helt neutralt finns det ytterligare sju fack. Inget av det som finns i de dolda facken ger signal utåt vad de innehåller, dessutom är kamferaromen av dessa kistor så stark att droghundarna inte reagerar på den lilla mängd arom som kan smita förbi eventuella magiska hinder._

_Det intryck de gör utåt för att skydda magin är att de läcker ut informationen om att fartygen är ombyggda för att klara kontrollerna._

_För att försöka klara mitt liv efter detta, så slutar jag i och med denna min sista rapport._

_Tack för den här tiden_

_Gregor af Dwarn_

—

**** EOC ** **

**/AN**

**Vardagens verklighet har tagit min tid i anspråk, Beklagar att uppdateringen kommit i andra hand.  
****feadback höjer naturligtvis möjligheten att 'minnas' att uppdatera.  
Glad sommar / Smargden**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

—

**6**

Harry hade visserligen överdrivit hotbilden mot sig, men han visste att det hade varit en viss korrespondens till magiministeriet, utan att nämna vare sig namn, utseende eller uppdrag. Han hade lärt sig att Lucius Malfoy hade ena foten inne i ministerns säte, alltså fanns det stor risk att han kände till att det riktades ett intresse mot Europa för _frakterna_.

Genom att maskera sin egen potential och uppträda på den omagiska sidan i hanteringen hade han kunnat skapa sig en hel del resultat. Att diskret kunna läsa av andra var ett bra sätt att skaffa information. Men det visade också vilken maktapparat som fanns bakom hjärnan, även om ministeriet inte var Lucius eget så styrde han den själv lika bra som om han hade varit ministern själv.

Han var nu glad att han hade haft en extra identitet för det jobbet. Bland de omagiska hade han redan sin fortsatta identitet klar, och han hade även lyckats hitta platsen han skulle _bosätta_ sig på. Nr 6 Privet Drive, granne med Nr 4.

Saker hade börjat hända, och han hade kommit fram till var han hade varit placerad, och han hade lyckats teckna sig redan tidigt för det huset. Inledningsvis hade han haft några andra som fick bo för en billig hyra, men han hade varit tillbaks _i tid_ för att vara etablerad innan Dumbledore parkerade honom som liten där.

Han hade till och med börjat placera sina egna skydd i området, det han hade lärt sig av mötet med Albus Dumbledore var att allt helgar hans medel att nå sitt mål. Men fler kan spela med samma regelverk.

Alltså använde han den senaste uppfinningen som tillämpades i aurorcellerna i Auckland, en form av _RÖS-SKYDD_, egentligen var det inte ett rös-skydd, men när det belades med en absorberingsbesvärjelse, så absorberade det ALL magi som utfördes inom det område som det skyddade.

Egentligen var det som ett finmaskigt nät av kolfiber. När han satte upp det behövde han bara fästa upp det på några punkter och sedan målades det på plats. På så sätt syntes det inte. Avkänninsspolarna vid dörren gav honom en indikation på ifall en person som kom in hade magipotential. Ett normalt _Ding-Dong_ plingade _Pling – Plong_ när en person med magipotential passerade avkänningsområdet. Den som tittade såg att det fanns en liten ljusstråle som bröts, och med det fanns förklaringen, att det plingade. Men de visste inte betydelsen av ifall det var Ding eller Pling.

Bästa sättet att kunna vara borta ofta bland omagiska var att vara _resandemontör_, så det var hans officiella sysselsättning en tid.

—

Tiden i Nr 6 efter att Dumbledore hade placerat parveln Harry Potter i grannhuset blev en pina för den _gamle_ Harry. Hur ofta ville han inte rusa in det rensa bort det vidriga folket och rädda sig själv — men han visste att han inte fick ändra på det.

Men även hans tålamod tog slut, hans egen ålder som parveln var fyra år. Han visste att han inte klarade det längre och kanske var det den kvällen det hände. Osynlig genom sin skuggmagi kom han in, han visste att nu var det dags. Han hade hört tillräckligt de år han bott granne för att veta att det behövdes drastiska åtgärder. Med ett trollspö i vardera handen pekade han på unge Harry, och i den riktning han visste att det andra barnet fanns. Så läste han besvärjelsen. '_Det du gör mot en av de mina – gör du i tysthet tiofallt mot en av de dina.'_

Allt hade gått smidigt, ingen hade sett honom, och han kunde avsluta med att sända mycket energi från sin äldre gestalt till sin unga kropp, som avslutning satte han av tempusrunorna på parvelns panna, vid midnatt skulle han flyttas 100 år tillbaks i tiden. Allt det tog så mycket av honom att han blev riktigt matt och blev tvungen att snabbt ta sig in tillbaks, för att sätta sig ner. Unge Harry skulle förbli levande men se ut som död, för omagiska ögon en tid.

Fas ett på _rädda mig själv_ var utförd.

—

Nästa steg blev intressantare att skåda som granne. Poliser kom, knackade dörr och ställde frågor.

"Ursäkta att vi stör, kan vi få ställa några frågor?" Sa den kvinnliga polisen.

"Visst, var så god att sitt, vardagsrummets soffa eller köket ifall ni behöver skriva?"

_Ding - plong_

"Köket går utmärkt."

"Den här vägen, ursäktar ni om jag ställer fram te, det är dags för det — smakar det med en kopp?"

"Tackar, det passar faktiskt." Sa herrn.

"Ja, för protokollet då, jag är inspektör Walter Stevens vid den lokala stationen och min kollega är Irma Vince, hon arbetar vanligtvis vid en annan avdelning, men vi är tillsammans på det här otrevliga jobbet.

"Vad gjorde du i går kväll mellan halv sex och midnatt?"

"Om jag är misstänkt för något brott vill jag orienteras om det, men jag fanns här hemma, jag hade varit i Glasgow på jobb och var trött så jag somnade tidigt framför TV'n, pallrade mig till sängs vid 2-tiden på natten. Min tur att fråga — varför frågar ni?"

"Grannhuset Nr 4, har ett dödsfall och ett försvinnande."

"Så han lyckades slå ihjäl nån, jag har hört att det varit misstänksamma skrik från karlen där, men inte så att jag har hört barn skrika av smärta, så jag trodde inte att han gjorde mer än skrek okvädsord."

"Det står Herr Carlsen på dörren, vad är ditt fullständiga namn?"

"Walter Carlsen, egentligen är jag uppväxt i USA och i Singapore, men som brittisk medborgare, och jag är född i Madras Indien."

"Ålder?"

"38, varför alla dessa frågor?"

"Vernon Dursley påstår att någon annan varit in och mördat hans son."

"Oj — och jag som granne är misstänkt då?"

"Vi måste fråga, men du har alltså inget alibi."

"Nej, och inget motiv för barnamord heller, men att få tyst på gubben — kan jag påstå att jag har motiv till, som han skrek till den där andra pojken, den som är Petunia Dursleys systerson, han var inte värd mycket i den familjen. Hade jag inte haft ett så kringflackande jobb skulle jag ha försökt ta hand om han själv, men andra bestämde var han skulle finnas."

"Vad arbetar du med?"

"Besiktar och ibland underhållsservar frekvensgeneratorer och basstationer för internationella satelittelefoner."

"Vadå?"

"Vårt företag är lite diskret, men det finns företag som har internationell verksamhet, de vill kunna tala med sina underavdelningar utan att störas av andra. Genom det jag arbetar med hyr de en egen förbindelse som är öppen hela tiden, och är deras egen."

"Låter dyrt."

"Kanske dyrt för dem som inte har behovet av det, men för att kunna tala med kaptenen på olika lastfartyg som är på havet är det avgörande att han kan tala med dem utan att andra lyssnar på samtalet."

"Kan förstå det, några andra?"

"Polisen har liknande förbindelser mellan enheter i olika länder, men de är inte kunder hos oss. Vilka kunderna är — är inte min sak att tala om, jag är bara en tekniker på fältet, men det är väl inte problemet här."

"Nej, problemet är att Vernon Dursley påstår att det är någon annan som har varit in och misshandlat Dudley till döds och unge Harry Potter — förmodligen till döds, och sedan fört bort honom."

"Vänta nu — varför vaknade jag vid tvåtiden — jo, en bildörr slogs igen — nära. Så hörde jag en bilmotor starta, och så rullade en bil iväg med lysena släckta. Vernon Dursleys bil, är den fortfarande borta?"

"Nej, är du säker på det?"

"Jo, jag till å med tittade ut genom dörren för att se bättre. Gatlyktornas sken räckte för att jag ska vara övertygad att det dessutom var Vernon själv bakom ratten, men han körde utan att gasa, som att han ville undvika oväsen."

"Tack, och det kan du vittna under ed på?"

"Ja naturligtvis."

"När kom du hem, du sa du hade varit på jobb och kommit hem och var trött."

"Oh, det var med halv fem tåget från London, så vad var klockan, lite över fem på stationen, ge mig en halvtimme och tio minuter ytterligare för butiken, så microvärmde jag en snabbmiddag. Hällde upp en åtta helmalt med lite sodavatten. 7, halv åtta som senast släckte _Johnn Blund_ lyset för mig, kom inte ens till vädret på nyheterna när jag tänker efter."

"Jag tror vi har fått svar på det vi behöver här, kommer vi på något som vi snubblar på återkommer vi. Tack för teet också, det satt utmärkt."

"Väl bekomme."

—

Tredje natten after polisernas förhör reagerade han på att sängen vibrerade — det betydde att någon stod framför dörren, skärmen visade på två personer, den ena kände han väl igen. Albus Dumbledore.

_Pling – Plong – Plong_

_"Djävla signalklocka, fick du inte tyst på den där?"_

_"Vad gör vi nu — jag måste veta vad han vet, och eventuellet fixa minnet av Harry det är viktigt att så få som möjligt vet att han har varit här. Kan du hämta ner honom."_

* * * * * * _Pluff_ ** * * *

_—_

—

—

—

* * * * * * _Pluff_ ** * * *

Med det hade han fällt båda. Luftpistol med snabbverkande bedövningsmedel var inte så vanligt bland magiskt aktiva personer, men de drabbades lika bra de som omagiska djur, de skulle vara utslagna i minst 10 timmar.

Han började med att undersöka deras saker, egentligen inte så viktigt, men så snart han hade dem på verandan kunde han använda magi för att söka snabbare, tre olika flyttnycklar, och en aurorlegitimation.

En hel och en halv flaska billig whiskey lyckades han få dem båda att svälja på reflex, han drog dem på grusgången, så de blev ordentligt solkiga. Med en flaska i varderas hand och med armarna om varandra lyckades han ta några bilder som inte gav ledtrådar av bakgrunden. Därefter var det dags för hans egen minnesbesvärjelse på dem, de hade besökt Nr 6, och kommit fram till att han var _ofarlig_ men de hade minnesfixat så han inte mindes något om Harry Potter. Efter det hade de haft en del drinkar i det omagiska London innan de hamnade i en ganska prekär situation med varandra och valde att samtidigt minnesmodifiera varandra från minnet av _det_, vad det nu var.

Efter det blev det en flyttnyckel till centrala London. Efter lite pysslande satt de i ganska passande ställning, ifall den normala polisen skulle hitta dem. Ett par bilder av dem på plats kunde vara passande. Naturligtvis hade han tagit hand om allt de hade på sig som hade magisk signatur, och även en hel del omagiskt också.

För att verkligen skapa uppståndelse valde han att återkalla ett minne av ett skottlossningsingripande han hade varit med om, Det något väl volymdrastiska spektaklet satte naturligtvis en stor polisinsats på benen.

—

Nu skulle han behöva tänka på sig själv som unge Harry också, han skulle också behöva kunna anta det utseendet, och han behövde kläder för situationer han skulle kunna drabbas av.

Han fanns ju fortfarande, det betydde att Harry Potter, hade hamnat som Henry och snart skulle han flytta till USA. Fas ett hade fungerat.

—

Han hade varit på besök i Diagongränd, och kom på att han skulle sända ett brev till _Harry Potter_.

Han transfererade snabbt hem och antog även formen av den unge Harry Potter, men inget brev kom. Med det var han säker, någon hindrade breven att komma fram. Därför blev det ett besök på Gringotts, med hjälp av sin tidsnyckel, kunde han komma in som både stor och liten.

"Vad kan vi på Gringotts stå till tjänst med idag?"

"Vi behöver diskutera familjevalvsangelägenheter, och önskar göra det med dem som har befogenhet att göra det — och vi önskar göra det _privat_, det här namnet — men skrik inte ut det här." Sa han och sköt över en bit papper.

"Kom med mig." Sa han och satte upp en skylt — 'STÄNGT – välj en annan plats'.

"Då är vi här, även ni kan anse att det är _privat_. Först, så måste er identitet bekräftas, och om mina sinnen inte förleder mig är ni två — samma person."

"Ja — vi är samma person — vi använder något som påminner om en tidvändare, och vi kan båda identifiera oss om det behövs. Harry Potter, ska nu vara 5 år gammal, men är i verkligheten 105 år, även det med tidsmagi. Naturligtvis räknar vi med största diskretion i ärendet. Unge Potter ska inte _officiellt_ betraktas som annat än det han _ska_ vara enligt alla normer. Jag däremot, kan ikläda mig det som inte är _hans personliga_. Min identitet så här är Walter Carlsen. 39 år gammal."

"Som jag sa — vi måste få identiteterna bekräftade innan vi kan göra något alls."

—

Tre timmar senare, hade _vuxen-Harry_ tillgång till tre grundararv, och en del andra som han hade glömt genom åren utöver valven för familjerna Potter och Evans. Unge Harry skulle vara fri från Dumbledores privata transaktioner genom Potters valv.

Dessutom hade nu _vuxen-Harry_ tillgång till Potters hela arv, och med det ett flertal bostäder. Det blev lite funderingar omkring vem av dem som var _huvudperson_, innan det klarades ut att egentligen fanns det ingen _ung-Harry_, för den unge Harry var 100 år tillbaks i tiden, därför skulle _ung-Harry_ förklaras vara vuxen. Det fanns ett prejudikat där en av de äldre _nobla_ familjerna hade drivit fram att en son som var 10 år tillerkändes fullständig vuxenstatus.

Gringotts hade inga svårigheter att godkänna åldern av Harry Potter till 105 år, därmed var han att betrakta som vuxen.

Harry själv hade svårt att bestämma sig för vilket han skulle göra; släppa fram sin verkliga ålder, eller fortsätta spela spelet där han ska vara den unge. Han tog taro-korten till hjälp, och tolkade det att han borde följa den väg den unge oerfarne Harry Potter skulle ha tvingats ha om inget _onaturligt_ hade hänt.

Därför fortsatte han att ha sin identitet som Walter Carlsen aktiv, och han bodde dessutom oftast på Nr 6 Privet Drive, mest för att hålla uppsikt över vad som hände där.

Vernon hade befunnits skyldig till barnamord av sin egen son. Samt mord och bortförandet av Petunias systerson. 25 år i fängelse renderade det i. Petunia kunde inte beskyllas för något då det visade sig att hon hade varit hos en grannfru när det hände, trots den sena timmen. Så hon bodde kvar, och Harry kunde se att hon fick besök av några han lärt sig känna igen, Dumbledore var en av dem.

—

Det blev några lugna år, allt medan han interfererade med Malfoys transportsystem. Han hade hela dagarna att göra som det passade honom, därför kunde han också bilda sig en egen uppfattning om fartygen, och dess besättningar.

Genom att han kunde anta olika skepnader, men inte minst — hålla sig osynlig var det lätt för honom att hålla ögonen på trafiken genom Suezkanalen och med det också kunna _läsa av_ de viktigare personerna redan där. När han hade klart för sig vilket fartyg som hade _extra last_ var det lätt för honom att under överfarten över Medelhavet _lossa_ den lasten ifrån dem. Helt enkelt _dumpa den i havet_.

Försvunna frakter var inget som syndikatet uppskattade, inom ett år, var Malfoy borta från de affärerna, och med det även den typen av transportsystem. Med det försvann Malfoys huvudinkomstkälla.

Det dröjde inte heller så lång tid efter det som det gick att köpa aktier i lite olika företag, inklusive The Profet, som Walter förstod skulle vara nyttigt att ha ett inflytande i. _Gregor af Dwarn_ var det namn använde när han köpte de värdepappren. Han ville i görligaste mån hålla Walter Carlsen fri från magivärlden, utöver Gringotts som behövde veta.

Det var dessutom som Gregor af Dwarn han hade internationell aurorbehörighet. Även om den var utfärdad i Singapore så hade han behörigheten i hela samväldet. Singapore var inte längre under brittiskt ministeriestyre, men alliansen hade aldrig upphört eller ifrågasatts bland de magiutövande, då Singapore var porten till Asien.

—

Totalt blev det sex lugna år, Harry identifierade sig själv allt mer som Harry Potter, och använde åren att _öva_ sin roll som 11 till 15 år gammal. Han hade köpt en helt ny uppsättning Hogwarts kurslitteratur, läste, övade och gjorde anteckningar i sina böcker. Han hade även fördjupningslitteratur. Men framför allt, tittade han igenom alla uppsatser som han hade haft uppgift att göra som Henry Brown, han lärde sig också att ha en helt annan handstil som naturlig. Han behövde även ändra lite i sin grammatiska signatur, för att hans skrifter inte skulle vara för identiska med de tidigare årens inlämnade material. Åren hade hjälpt en del med den utvecklingen.

En sak Walter Carlsen tidigt hade tagit upp var sportskytte med pistol, det fanns flera olika grenar av tävlingsskyttet. Automatpistol, revolver, och fripistol. De två första fanns i finkaliber och grovkaliber. Några hävdade även en mellankaliber, men det fanns inget sådant, från cal 32 räknades det som 'grov'. Normalt var finkaliber cal 22, vilket skulle motsvara 22 hundradelar av en tum, eller översatt till millimetermått, 5,6 mm.

Grovkaliber var vanligen cal 38, men 44 och 45 förekom, för cal 45 handlade det oftast om revolvrar med svartkrut, även om det fanns _modernare_ vapen och ammunition. Medan cal 38 hade röktsvagt krut och kunde vara både pistol och revolver. Men vanligast bland pistolerna var 9 mm.

Fripistolen var så gott som utan undantag cal 22 long. Ja den fanns även i en kort version av cal 22, den korta varianten användes vid snabbskytte. Fripistolen den hade inga begränsningar vad gäller avtryckarens känslighet. Några hade till och med satt en spets som spetsen av ett häftstift, för att _känna_ när de nuddade avtryckaren. Dessa vapen användes för avståndet 50 meter.

Med rätten att skjuta tävlingsskytte, kunde han även söka lisens på sina _gamla_ vapen. Han valde dock att köpa nya som hade samma utseende som hans gamla vapen. Skulle han bli tvungen att använda eldhandvapen så ville han inte att de vapnen skulle vara _kända_ av polisen. Däremot med tävlingsskytte hade han rätt att köpa och inneha ammunition, och naturligtvis vapnen när han hade licensen klar.

Han kompletterade dem även med en magiskt konverterad luftpistol. Fjäderpilarna var inledningsvis tvungna att laddas manuellt, men med lite magi så laddades vapnet om direkt det hade använts, och med det kunde pilarna vara förbelaggda med flyttnyckelbesvärgelse och stasis. Det var en starkare utslagning än en stunner. Likaså infördes syrgas och vätgas magiskt in i luftkammaren. Det gav ordentlig skjuts på projektilen.

Med dem skulle han även kunna skjuta på en _vän_ som var illa ute, skadad eller var på väg att träffas av en dödlig besvärjelse. Han skulle ha det i åtanke när han kom i handgemäng eller strid.

För Hogwartsstudierna skrev han uppsatserna han visste skulle komma, men lämnade öppet för elevhus, lärarnamn, och datum. På så sätt hade han verifikat på varför han kunde — det han kunde, skulle han kunna hoppa några klasser snabbare vore det bra, men det skulle knappast bli aktuellt.

Det han nu ägnade största tiden åt var mental träning, i sitt undermedvetande hade han tidigare kunnat återställa förlorade minnessekvenser. Nu kunde han ha TRE olika medvetanden igång simultant. Ett enda av dem var tillgängligt från _utsidan_ de två inre var de som styrde det yttre.

På så sätt kunde han ha precis vilka _minnen_ han ville ha öppna för en som sökte i hans medvetande, dessa minnen behövde inte heller vara autentiska. Huvudsaken var att de var tillräckligt 'realistiska' för att vara trovärdiga, och hade en början och ett slut som saknade glapp. Mycket av tiden gick åt att bygga upp en komplett _tid_ av erfarenheter efter att Vernon hade dumpat honom. Därför behövde han även ta reda på VAR Vernon hade dumpat honom.

Ett besök i fängelset var av nöden, han valde att inte göra besöket officiellt, han kunde komma in hur lätt han ville, men han behövde ta reda på var Vernon fanns först. Det var lättare än han befarade. Efter det behövde han besöka platsen, och bygga upp en möjlig händelsekedja som räckte för den som avsåg undersöka det själv i hans minnen.

Harry Potter 11 år, skulle inte ha förmågan att stå emot ett mentalt angrepp, men han kunde ju hoppas att de sökte sig tillbaks till den ödesdigra natten då hans föräldrar mördades, då kunde de få uppleva dödsförbannelsen.

Voldemorts lilla minne, hade han tagit hand om, och hoppades verkligen att någon avsåg besöka minnet från då — endast då, kunde han knuffa över det själsfragmentet till den som trängde sig in. Han kunde döda det, men det innehöll minnen hade han upptäckt, nyttiga minnen, däremot hade han skapat en timer i det, så snart det föstes över till någon annan skulle det _dö_ av sig självt efter ett dygn. Minnena hade han redan kopierat, men skulle Dumbledore göra sig besväret att besöka det minnet, skulle han få det han behövde.

Harry hade redan kopierat allt till ett referensbibliotek. Det var därför hade han den kunskap han behövde för att plocka in några av Horcruxen. Ringen och diademet hade gått lätt, bägaren med hjälp av Bellatrix var lite _besvärligare_ då det krävde hennes personliga närvaro. Men med Harrys skuggtransfereringsförmåga, var Bellatrix i den tron att hon hjälpte sin herre. Lucius Malfoy, var lika lätt att lura.

—

"Lucius, min dagbok du fick till förvaring. Hämta den genast."

"Ja mästare."

—

"Här mästare."

"Tack Lucius, _Crucio_."

"Innan du försvinner, väck inga misstankar, vi bidar tiden."

"Ja Mästre."

—

Men Regulus Black, hade tydligen själv börjat kampen mot Horcruxen, därför var han osäker på var Slytherins äkta bröstspänne fanns. I grottan vid havet hade den äkta ersatts med ett falskt. Han hade skrattat åt hindret att komma åt gömman. Allt det var egentligen mer för den oerfarne. Frostbesvärjelser, i mängd, gjorde vattnet till is, därmed var de odöda effektivt blockerade, samma sak med kärlen, underkylning med flytande luft och ett knack med en vass hammare och de splittrades. Men föremålet var falskt, däremot gav det en väg till var han skulle söka Regulus Black hade varit med i grottan, ingen annan kunde det vara.

Men när han höll på med de minnena hittade han andra minnen — från när Voldemort angrep hans föräldrar. Och han såg Severus Snape, och han såg Peter Pettigrew. Han hade hört om Sirius Black, och att han anklagades för förräderiet. Han kunde tyvärr inte själv vittna, då han inte hade referens till de minnen han hade, men nu passade det att lyfta ut även Sirius Black. Bellatrix, blev _inhyrd_ till Gringotts. De hade egna celler där. Det gjorde att jakten på det förrymda paret Bellatrix Lestrange och Sirius Black blev intensiv.

—

"Harry är det verkligen du?" Undrade Sirius, när Harry som Gregor af Dwarn, ledde in en ung Harry Potter. Tidnyckeln kom till frekvent användning nu.

"Ja, och jag har fått veta att det inte är du som förrådde oss. Men Gregor kan inte övertyga ministern om att du är oskyldig. Fudge har för mycket att förlora på det. Men du behöver hjälpa oss så vi kan hitta Peter, så snart vi har hans bekännelse så kommer saken i ett helt annat perspektiv. Jag har en liten annan tanke på det också — en osmaklig, men ändamålet helgar medlen, är inte det Albus Dumbledores valspråk?"

"Jag gör allt jag kan för att hjälpa till med det, tala bara om vad jag ska göra."

"Först ska vi hitta kräket. Men det jag tänkte på, är intressant. Dumbledore vill ha dig borta från Harry Potter. Vilket sätt vore inte bättre än att _dö_ för ministeriets hand, så att säga. Fast du ska naturligtvis inte _dö på riktigt_. Det här låter egoistiskt, men jag kan ta ed på att du inte förlorar nåt.

"Du gör ett testamente, på Gringotts, ett korrekt sådant, dessutom ska jag vara din blodsarvinge genom blodsadoption. Då kan testamentet inte överklagas på grund av den teknikaliteten, som Malfoys annars lätt skulle få igenom genom tack vare att de har en son av en Black, Narcissa och ministern är i Lucius Malfoys garn.

"När de sedan lyckas döda en avbildning av dig, då är de nöjda, och när det sedan klaras upp att du var oskyldig, då är ministeriet skyldiga dödsboet, tio gånger det skadeståndsbeloppet, som dina år på Azkaban skulle rendera i. Naturligtvis får du alla pengar tillbaks, och jag behöver inte ens ha haft mer än _nyckelen_ till valven."

"Det låter invecklat."

"Det är inte alls så svårt som det låter, det finns många sätt att lösa det på."

"Säg något av dem."

"Jag råkar veta var det finns individer som inget hellre vill än att dö snabbt. De har plågor, de är sjuka, och kommer att dö inom en kort framtid. En PJ-dryck och de har ditt utseende en timme, en PJ-ampull, och de har utseendet i en vecka. Men en PJ-ampll kombinerat med en _permanent_ och de kommer inte att växla tillbaks utseendet. De dör som du, utan smärta, och får betalt för det, alltså betalningen går till deras familj, något de gör allt för att göra."

"Du kan inte vara riktigt klok om du menar att nån annan ska dö i mitt ställe — på riktigt."

"Denna 'nån annan' dör — oavsett om det kan hjälpa familjen ekonomiskt, eller inte. De dör inom en kort framtid, en vecka eller ett par veckor som högst. Nu, kan det ske _kontrollerat_, och familjen får pengar så det motsvarar minst 50 årslöner för en medelinkomsttagare för dem. För oss, är det småpengar."

"Vad får dig att tro att det skulle kunna genomföras? Och var skulle de stackars personerna finnas?"

"Det finns två kategorier, den ena är inte precis villig, men kan användas ändå, den andra kategorin är obotligt sjuka. Den första kategorin är fångar som är dömda till döden och ska avrättas av deras rättssystemsystem."

"Du har tänkt på det — eller hur?"

"Det jag i första hand vill åstadkomma är att Dumbledore inte ska kunna ha klorna i mig genom att ha klorna i dig. Det andra kommer som en bonus."

"Okej, tror du att det är genomförbart så är det det, och det skulle ge lite lugn och ro. Du, af Dwarn, har suttit tyst, vad anser du om detta?"

"Jag vet vad min unge vän talar om, det är jag som har föreslagit det, och jag kan hämta dem som jag tycker passar för detta. Så gott som varje dag sker det en avrättning någonstans i världen, av korrekt dömda, och dessvärre många gånger av politiska orsaker. Jag har så pass bred erfarenhet att jag tror mig kunna ha en dödsdömd fånge här inom några dagar från att jag avser hämta hit en person. PJ-amullen tar en och en halv månad att få färdig, räknat från nästa fullmåne, som är starttiden för att hämta första ingrediensen, men eftersom jag har några i lager så kan det vara klart på några dagar."

"Ni menar verkligen allvar?"

"Ja, det underlättar ifall ministern tror att de har _problemet_ är löst. Jag kan garantera att de lägger ner spaningarna så snart _du_ är borta. Det visar att de inte är så intresserade av att fånga de rymda, som att hindra dig att förklaras vara oskyldig — vilket vi fixar senare. Det ger oss också en mordanklagelse mot ministern, då ordern att döda dig omgående är olaglig."

"Okej, vi kör på det."

—

Besöket hos Gringotts gick utmärkt, Sirius blev visserligen tvungen att signera en edsförbindelse att han var oskyldig, så ett kort förhör hölls och protokollfördes varpå han signerade det med en ed och blodskontraktspenna. Den skulle till och med kunna presenteras för ministeriet efteråt.

Efter att Sirius sedan fått Harrys hela berättelse, började han inse att Harry inte var så _försvarslös_ han skulle verka vara, men med Sirius i Västindien, borta från alla möjligheter att Dumbledore eller ministern skulle råka möta honom fortsatte åren. Harry fick ännu en plats att besöka — ofta.

Efter den första ruschen att låta ministeriet _döda_ Sirius Black, kom de på att om han _dödades_ skulle ministeriet kräva att konfiskera Blacks egendomar — oavsett testamente. Dessutom skulle _Harry Potter_ exploateras tidigare än nödvändigt, därför lades det på is, de skulle dock ha det i åtanke. Däremot gjorde Harry sig synlig som Sirius Black, på ett flertal ställen som alla ledde spaningarna till Madras i Indien. För att slutligen markera sin _närvaro_ i Hong Kong, med det slutade jakten i Europa.

När tiden för Harry Potters Hogwartsbrev närmade sig valde han att ofta finnas i parken nära Privet Drive. En uggla kom med ett brev, och han kunde rutinen, så han svarade direkt.

_Kommer_

_H.P._

Efter det kopierade han texten från brevet till ett eget dokument, och snabbt förflyttade han sig till en av klipporna vid södra kusten. Där på klippkanten satte han Hogwartsbrevet med signalfyren, han kände igen magisignaturen — Albus Dumbledore. Spärr mot utgående transferering och utgående flyttnyckel, båda med 500 fots radie, skulle göra en viss verkan.

Det enda han behövde komplettera med var skoluniformen, den _gamla_ hade redan Ravenclaw's emblem på sig. Han planerade att ta sig dit igen, det skulle underlätta mycket.

—

Han hade ändrat sina löst spunna planer för hur han skulle göra var dag. Nu satt han på en bänk inte långt gaten till perrongen för Hogwarts Express. Han hade alla saker han hade med sig i sin krympta koffert i fickan, och egentligen behövde han inte ens åka med tåget, han hade inte bestämt sig för hur han skulle göra ännu.

Det han såg, och än mer hörde gjorde honom fundersam. En familj verkade titta efter någon medan damen pratade högt och tydligt — saker som _inte_ en magianvändadne person skulle prata — där ute.

—

Slutligen avstod han att kliva ombord.

—

**** EOC ** **


	7. Chapter 7

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

—

**7 **

Harry hade valt att inte kliva ombord på Hogwarts Express. Det fanns fler sätt att komma till Hogwarts. Dessutom hade han redan åkt med båten och varit med på en sortering, så han kände till rutinen.

Utan att någon märkte det anslöt han till gruppen som Minerva ledde in i stora salen. Det hade varit hans stora undran ifall han skulle kunna smyga sig in i gruppen där. Hans första alternativ hade varit vägen till båtarna, men regnet gjorde hans val enkelt.

"Hur kan du vara helt torr när vi andra är genomvåta?" Hörde han en ung kvinnoröst till vänster om sig. Det var då först han insåg det, alla andra var genomvåta.

"Först en beskyddande besvärjelse som gör att vattnet inte tränger in i mina kläder. Du kan beställa den besvärjelsen när du köper kläderna. Sen är det en enkel torkningsbesvärjelse, här." Sa han och förde sitt trollspö från hennes huvud ner mot hennes fötter, och hon torkade snabbt upp.

"Tack. Hur kan du sånt där redan?"

"Ingen orsak, jag har faktiskt läst i förväg."

"Oh," hördes många röster när de kom in i stora salen.

Efter några ord om välkomnande så blev det åter sortering, Harry väntade lugnt på sin tur, och iakttog de övrigas _gallring._

"Potter Harry." Hörde han och gick fram till hatten.

_**Ah – är det du igen - - - - men vad ser jag, du behöver inte gå här. Varför säger du inte ifrån?**_

_*jag är här därför att Harry Potter ska gå på Hogwarts NU. Och utan att visa att JAG vet mer än jag borde veta om mina rättigheter som arvtagare.*_

_**Vilket hus tror du dig passa i nu, Slytherin om jag får bestämma, men rektorn har beordrat mig att sortera dig till Gryffindor. **_

_*Låt det bli som förra gången, det ger mig en godtagbar orsak att ha behov att studera och en orsak att kunna det jag kan. Så Ravenclaw tack.*_

_**Okej, som du befaller. **_ "**Ravenclaw**" Ropade hatten ut.

Inte mindre än TRE prober mot sitt medvetande upptäckte Harry medan han satte sig ner, han lät dem se det de ville se, man han såg till att de _också såg varandra_, med det försvann alla tre snabbt. Just genom att han lät deras prober visualiseras som dem de var kunde även han själv se vilka de var. Det var Albus Dumbledore, den fetthårige med svart slätt hår och han med turban.

Harry själv hann innan det se att Hogwartsbrevet flög iväg med vinden, alltså någon av dem hade velat se vart det tog vägen. Med det hade han gett dem en bild av hur han hade läst brevet och en vind hade fångat upp det.

Just det minnet hade han haft jobbigt att få till, dels skulle vinden fånga upp ett brev som såg ut som Hogwartsbrevet, dessutom skulle vinden lyfta upp och dra iväg med det. En och en halv vecka hade han ägnat åt det innan han var nöjd med det. Men det minnet gav honom ett alibi för varför hans skolbrev hade varit där det fanns.

Jo han hade områdesbesvärjelser, den han förstod var Snape, hade dråsat ner i havet och hade tur att det var högvatten som fångade upp honom. Hade det varit vid ebb, skulle han säkert ha slagit sig ihjäl. Men nu var han tillbaks, och förmodligen hade han planerat att ta reda på varför brevet fanns där.

Men sorteringen var över och rektorn presenterade skolan för de nya, det som förundrade honom var varför en korridor skulle vara _dödligt farlig_, inne på en skola.

Hans elevhusföreståndare närmade sig honom medan han åt av desserten.

"Herr Potter, rektorn vill tala med dig direkt efter måltiden."

"Tala om för honom att jag är för trött i kväll. Och är det så att han har något att tala med mig om som berör skolan, så vill jag att det är min elevhusföreträdare som tar hand om det. Rör det saker utanför Hogwarts — så har min förmyndare Sirius Black förklarat för mig att Albus Dumbledore inte är den jag ska tala med. Vill rektorn tala om mitt förhållande utanför skolan — ska han vända sig till den som mina föräldrar förordade som den som skulle ta hand om mig. Albus Dumbledore placerade mig där jag blev _nästan_ ihjälslagen och dumpad som död, han är INTE min förmyndare."

"Herr Potter, rektorn är en person med heder, tala inte illa om honom."

"Professor Flitwick, hur jag talar om Albus Dumbledore är min ensak, när han inför mig har gjort sig förtjänt av uppskattning, då kan jag beakta det, men intill dess är han den som placerade mig hos Veron Dursley, som slog hjäl sin egen son, och trodde han hade slagit ihjäl mig, och dumpade mig vid Rother i tron att jag var död."

"Det vet jag inget om, men han vill tala med dig o . . . "

"Som jag sa — jag vill inte tala med honom. Du får vara den som är länken mellan oss. Och varför du inte har hört något om det är därför att Dumbledore var noga med att _städa undan_ bevisen på var jag hade varit, och förmodligen vill han korrigera mina minnen från tiden hos Dursleys. Tala om för han att om han skriver en ed med blodskontraktspenna på att han inte försöker styra mig och mitt liv — då först kan jag tänka mig tala med honom."

"Är du så hatisk mot honom?"

"Nej, men jag försvarar mig och mitt liv mot dem som olagligt försöker styra det, han är en av dem. Minister Fudge är den andra."

"Vassa ord herr Potter. Jag tror din tid här kan bli besvärlig om du har den inställningen."

"Det kan vi enkelt ordna _Sir_. Adjö." Sa Harry och steg upp och skyndade ut genom den dörr han hade kommit in genom. Utanför försvann han in i skuggorna.

—

Stämningen inför frukost påföljande dag var uppsluppen för att inte överdriva. Harry hade under natten delat ut 15 tidningar i vart elevhus dagrum, tidningar som beskrev polisingripandet där en klart onykter auror Kingsley och en lika klart onykter Albus Dumbledore omhändertogs för _opassande uppträdande_ på offentlig plats.

Harrys personliga förändring av artikeltexten så att den blev mer sann än den ursprungliga texten, men också mer suggestivt vilseledande då det gällde vad Dumbledore och auroren hade gjort efter att efter att de hade modifierat minnena på de som bodde omkring platsen han hade placerat Harry Potter på.

Det dröjde tills mitt på dagen tills tidningen och dess innehåll blev kända inne på lärarrummet.

"Albus, det finns rester av magi i den i övrigt omagiska tidningen, att det är falskt är ju helt klart, men varifrån kommer idén till det?"

"Kingsley och jag var på Privet Drive efter att Vernon Dursley trodde att han hade mördat Harry Potter, det visade sig sedan att Harry mirakulöst hade överlevt, men var spårlöst försvunnen. Däremot har han inte något minne av att ha burit hand på sin egen son, och jag hittade inget i hans minnesbank att han hade gjort det heller. Hans son var misshandlad till döds."

"Så det är sanning — det som stod där?"

"Jag kan inte tänka mig att vi skulle ha gjort något mer opassande än att ha blivit lite väl onyktra, men så långt är det sanning. Nu är det viktiga att hitta Harry Potter, och få honom tillbaks till Hogwarts."

"Han sorterades, betyder inte det att han riskerar sin magi om han inte fullföljer tills han har tagit OWL? Undrade Flitwick.

"För de flesta andra — jo, men Potter är ett undantag, ett av få, han är arvtagare till en av grundarna."

"Men — då har han ju rätt till en av grundarnas lägenheter." Sköt Minerva in.

"Allt ska den spolingen ha — han är som far sin fördärvad."

"Severus, Harry är inte sin far, han misshandlades grymt hos Dursleys, det vet jag nu."

"Du skickade mig att söka rätt på honom med spårningsfyren på Hogwartsbrevet. Det var inte du som nästan drunknade, tur att det var högvatten annars hade jag slagit ihjäl mig på stenarna under klippan."

"Vi vet att brevet for ur händerna på honom. Det var inte hans fel."

"Och vem satte upp transfereringsspärren där brevet fanns? Och spärren mot flyttnyckelen? Jag bara frågar."

"Tror du honom om möjligheten att sätta upp de spärrarna är du väl lite väl drastisk, han har inte gått en enda lektion här ännu."

"Draco sa att han INTE fanns med på tåget hit, han var INTE med på båtturen hit, han var helt torr när de andra var genomvåta. En av flickorna såg det och frågade. Draco stod intill, och såg det. Potter torkade henne — utan ett ord. Han är INTE en förstaårselev, någon har tagit hans plats Albus." Sa Severus och stoppade en av kakorna i munnen och sköljde ner med te. 15 sekunder senare avled Severus Snape, med en lätt arom av bittermandel ur munnen.

Harrys kamp hade börjat. Han visste vad Severus Snape hade gjort i Voldemorts tjänst, han visste också att Voldemort hade _beordrat_ Severus att ansluta sig till Dumbledore som dubbelsidig spion, bara det att Harry i sina minnen från Voldemort visste att _ingen_ kunde vända sig mot honom.

"FAWKES" utropade Dumbledore och fortsatte. "Hämta Poppy."

"Det är Snape, han bara föll ihop." Sa han när Poppy hade sansat sig.

—

"Död, cyanväte, kaliumcyanid mindre än en tiondedel av ett gram i magsäcken räcker för att producera den mängd cyanväte som behövs, förgiftad." Var hennes utlåtande.

"Filius, sök om du hittar mer av giftet."

"Inget mer _Sir_. Varför Snape, och hur nu?"

"Poppy, kan han ha fått i sig det tidigare?"

"I princip — ja. Exempelvis om det vore inne i centrum på en av dina karameller, skulle den kunna dröja från några minuter till kanske en hel kvart. Är den dessutom hjälpt med magi, kunde den ha sväljas redan i går."

Harry hade hört vad han behövde höra från skuggorna, och en av sin familjs mördare var avklarad. Hans nästa åtgärd blev att ta sig tillbaks till i går kväll och börja finna sig till rätta i spökhuset. Av Voldemorts minnen visste han av Pettigrews rapport vad huset hade använts till, därför var det ett perfekt gömställe. Helt inom räckhåll för unge Harry, och dessutom passade det just med tanke på att han skulle ha hankat sig fram genom att nyttja övergivna hus.

Det dröjde till långt in på eftermiddagen innan han såg Flitvick på väg mot huset. Harry förstod att de mycket väl kunde göra _point pee Harry Potter_, och om Harry fanns tillräckligt nära skulle han hittas. Han hade gjort sin markering, han avsåg INTE vara foglig inför rektorn.

"Potter, du är sorterad, och om du avviker innan du har tagit OWL så riskerar du att förlora din magi."

"Ska du inte vara ärlig mot mig? För om du inte är det så ser jag ingen orsak att vara där man ljuger för mig. Jag är säker på att Dumbledore har nämnt att ni inte får nämna att jag är en av grundarnas arvtagare. Som det skulle han ha gett mig en av grundarnas lägenheter, och det där med sorteringsmagin, gäller inte oss."

"Hur vet du det?"

"Det stod om det i det jag läste i Gryffindors krönika. Jag återvänder endast om jag får Rowenas lägenhet att bo i, och att jag aldrig behöver finnas tillsammans med Albus Dumbledore utan att ha Amelia Bones, och ett par reportrar med mig."

"Det går inte, och du SKA respektera vår rektor."

"Då kan du vända tillbaks utan mig, tre stycken invaderade mitt medvetande under middagen i går, men då de gjorde det samtidigt, och de såg varandra försvann de snabbt. Det är OLAGLIGT att göra det, och ändå var det TRE som gjorde det. En av dem var just rektorn själv, tala om för honom att jag vill ha hans signatur på de här dokumenten, skrivna med en blodskontraktspenna, INNAN jag avser återvända." Sa Harry och sköt över en bunt papper.

"Vad är det?"

"Inget speciellt, bara några försäkringar för mitt liv. En av de, är att han med sitt liv och sin magi bedyrar att han inte lät Sirius Black hamna i Azkaban trots att han visste att Sirius Black var och är oskyldig till det han har anklagats för, alltså oskyldig till det de låste in honom för. Ett är att han med samma premisser INTE på något sätt övertygade Sirius att övertyga far och mor att byta hemlighållare till Peter Pettigrew. Ett är att han aldrig stulit pengar eller andra saker av mig, och inte planerar för min död. En är att han med samma premisser garanterar att Severus Snape inte är boskapsmärkt av Voldemort, vilket han naturligtvis är."

"Det var allvarliga anklagelser, litar du inte på honom?"

"Du kan tala om för Albus att jag litar mer på Tom Marvolo Riddle, än jag liter på Dumbledore. Voldemort som han kallar sig talar om att han försöker döda mig, medan Dumbledore försöker få mig dödad utan att själv göra det."

"Varifrån har du fått de dumheterna — från Black?"

"Nej, men att bli ihjälslagen, gör att man har vissa referenser. Albus Dumbledore försökt få mig ihjälslagen av Dursleys. Säg mig — hur många vet att jag har funnits där?"

"Albus har nämnt att du funnits hos din mors syster, men att det inte fungerade så bra."

"Att kalla 'att bli ihjälslagen' för 'inte fungera inte så bra' är ju ett sätt att uttrycka sig. Jo — jag var kliniskt död, i flera minuter, och jag fick möta mina föräldrar, därför vet jag vem som var förrädaren. Albus Dumbledore skrev under testamentet som vittne, det sa far. Han lovade dem att jag ALDRIG skulle behöva vara hos Dursleys. Men vad gjorde han — bedrog mor och far efter att han hade fått dem dödade. Jo, hans lakej Snape är den som gav Voldemort profetian, och han var med Voldemort upp, han försökte få Voldemort att inte döda mor. Så med de dokumenten signerade med blodskontraktspenna — så kan jag pissa på hans grav. Ge han nu pappren, och kom tillbaks med dem påskrivna — AV HONOM."

"Okej, jag kommer tillbaks."

"Jag blir kvar ett tag."

—

"Så Rita, nu kan du komma fram."

"Du är hetsk mot honom, men du verkar veta mer än en 11 år normalt kan och vet."

"Att ha dött några gånger hjälper. Första gången vet jag inte om jag dog en stund eller om det bara var medvetslöshet. Men när Vernon dödade mig, då vet jag att magin såg till att jag inte gick över till andra sidan. Förmodligen var det starka magiska fält som gjorde att jag ändå överlevde, men jag vet att jag kunde tala med mor och far en lång stund. Jag minns det väl, även om det känns som om det vore hundra år sen."

"Hur visste du om att jag jobbar på tidningen?"

"En som har hjälpt mig — till och från, har köpt tidningen, och han talade om för mig att det skulle vara rätt bra ifall vi två kunde komma överens. Du är inte den som vill ha Voldemorts terror tillbaks, men du behöver din inkomst. Jag kan ge dig den inkomsten, och om vi är i partnerskap, så hjälper vi varandra."

"Så du erbjuder mig att _jobba för dig_?"

"Du jobbar kvar på tidningen och hjälper mig, men inte så mycket att vi skriker ut det. Dumbledore vill styra över mig, förmodligen så att han tror sig kunna påstå att mina föräldrar har gett honom familjeetablissemanget om jag dör. Ministeriet vill inte ha en _populär_ person mot sig, och eftersom jag inte kan alliera mig med dem när de spärrat in Sirius som är oskyldig, så spricker den alliansen. Voldemort, kommer jag aldrig att alliera mig med. Alltså har vi tre fronter — skulle du öppet vara på min sida fäller de dig snabbt."

"Så — det är farligt att jobba för dig, betyder det bättre betalt?"

"På det att du ger mig en ED, på att du inte avser bedra mig, så kan jag erbjuda dig dubbelt det du har i lön från tidningen — utöver vad du får därifrån, på det att du jobbar med mig."

"Berätta mer. Jag är klart intresserad."

"Du jobbar som vanligt, men orienterar mig vad du får reda på och undvik att skriva skit om mig. Det jag gör och sånt, det har kanske ett visst nyhetsvärde, men vinkla det inte negativt mot mig. Dessutom ingår det i din uppgift att _utbilda_ mig, främst i hur jag ska hantera din yrkeskategori. Men också i _konsten att skriva_. Och vad mer du kan komma på att du kan lära mig."

"Kan vi göra en ed på att hålla våra hemligheter du håller mina och jag håller dina – utöver vad du vill att jag skriver om. Och att du betalar 658 galleons i månaden — nu, och med normal löneutveckling?"

"Okej, Jag Harry James Potter — Lord Gryffindor — Potter lovar att inte använda hemligheter Rita Skeeter avslöjar för mig mot henne. Jag lovar att betala en lön på 658 galleons per månad, och med normal löneutveckling — så länge vi håller vår allians."

"Jag Rita Skeeter lovar att inte avslöja Harry Pottes hemligheter om det inte är så att jag ska på hans begäran skriva om dem." Skimret som omgav dem överraskade Rita.

"Hur stark är du egentligen, jag kan en del, men en ed med den magnituden har jag aldrig sett förut."

"Jag är den som en profetian har förutspått ska vara den som kan bli Voldemorts bane. Men jag har fått hjälp, att kunna som ja . . . . a a vi får sällskap, göm dig snabbt."

Något förvånad såg Harry hur hon förvandlades till en skalbagge som flög upp och parkerade sig någonstans i ena hörnet. Själv förvandlade han en stol till att likna sig själv, som förstärkning skar han sig på ena handen och stänkte av sitt blod på den skapade kopian. Varefter han försvann in i en av skuggorna.

"POTTER, hördes ett rop. Han kände igen Dumbledores röst."

"Här." Svarade den frammanade kopian, och efter bara sekunder stormade Albus Dumbledore in.

"Vad menar du med de där anklagelserna!"

"Inget annat än att om de inte har en relevans så är de ofarliga för dig att göra ederna."

"Du begriper likaväl som mej att jag inte överlever ens en av de ederna."

"I så fall är det väl rätt naturligt att jag inte bör gå på Hogwarts med BÅDE dig och Voldemort där."

"Vad vet du om det?"

"Ni båda såg varandra när ni invaderade mitt medvetande, ni såg säkert Snape där också, ni fick bråttom ut när ni såg varandra. Är ni allierade?"

"**_OBLIVATE_**" Väste Albus ut, innan han fortsatte; "_Imperius_ — kom med." Harry lät kopian följa med ut, men avslutade med ett eget kommando på stolen att så snart den kom ut i luften skulle den avsöndra sig försiktigt för att kunna _upphöra att finnas_ på ett ögonblick.

—

**** EOC ** **


	8. Chapter 8

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

—

**8 **

"Då kanske det är bäst att vi försvinner härifrån, kopian kommer att försvinna bara de kommer ut, och då bör vi vara härifrån." Sa Harry

"Jag är usel på transferering, så jag kan inte hjälpa dig."

"Tänk på stället du bor, och ta mig i handen."

** — **

"Det där var inte transferering, hur?"

"Skuggtransport, det är något jag lärde mig för en tid sedan, livet hos Dursleys drev fram några saker trots allt."

"Jag har transfereringsspärr, och spärr mot flyttnyckel här, ändå kom du in med mig. — HUR?"

"Du tänkte på _var_ jag gjorde resten, men nu vet du det — och jag såg dig i annan form. Vi har båda våra hemligheter. Men, frågan är om du ska . . . nä, du ska INTE. Jag däremot, kan ju _berätta för dig_, göra en berättelse som du påstår är gjord med sanningsed, vi ska inte ljuga, men vi behöver inte tala om hela sanningen."

"Kanske till och med att jag ska låta Werner Lynn göra den artikeln. Det gör att inte mitt namn skrivs upp tillsammans med ditt direkt nu."

"Bra, be honom ta med ett minnessoll, så ska han få se _valda delar_ förfäras inte, jag kan styra vad jag delar med mig.

"Ok, jag hjälper dig med att skriva en begäran till tidningen om att du vill ge en intervju."

—

"Herr Potter, jag är Werner Lynn, reporter på The Profet. Jag fick det här brevet, först trodde jag att jag var utsatt för ett skämt, men jag vågade inte agera som om det vore det. Det stod att du ville att jag skulle ha med ett minnessoll, hur kommer det sig att du känner till om sådant?"

"Först låt oss gå in dit, Tom har låtit mig hyra det rummet, och så gör vi det säkrat mot avlyssning."

"Okej, men du menar att du har något vår tidning vill skriva?"

"Vad ni vill skriva, vet jag inte. Men det jag har att berätta vill JAG att ni skriver, och jag kommer att styrka det med just minnessollsvisning. Först, jag har förmodligen lite mer tid i ålder än födelseatestet säger, jag har använt tidvändare rätt flitigt för att kunna lära mig så mycket jag tror mig behöva.

"Okej, första minnet, är från den ödesdigra natten, ge akt på vilka som är med Voldemort. Jag kommer att gå rätt raskt igenom, så fråga inte så mycket — nu.

"Nästa minne är några signifikanta minnen från Dursleys, som avslutas med sista misshandeln, och mötet med mor och far.

"För att skydda personer jag har fått hjälp av under tiden fram till Hogwarts, hoppar jag över den tiden, efter att jag tack vare andra personers hjälp läkte ihop fick jag hjälp att komma på fötter, och jag lärde mig om magi tidigt i mitt liv, jag lärde mig också att försvara mig själv. De personerna ska inte drabbas av någons ilska, för jag anar att det finns de som har elakt i tankarna.

"Nå, nästa minne är direkt efter att jag satte mig ner på Hogwarts, ge akt på vilka som invaderar mitt medvetna.

"Efter att jag begärts gå till rektorns kontor direkt efter middagen vägrade jag att stanna kvar. Istället gick jag till spökhuset, och så kom min husföreståndare dit,

"Som du såg var det en del starka anklagelser, och nu ska du särskilt iaktta Dumbledores aggressiva hållning, och hans överraskande angrepp.

"Jag borde alltså inte kunna minnas det han försökte ta bort, inte heller borde jag ha kunnat komma undan. Men mitt medvetna har lite annan form efter de dödsupplevelserna jag har. Så jag spelade med tills jag var ute, där aktiverade jag mitt sätt att försvinna, nästa gång jag möter honom igen ska jag ha flyttnyckel med aktiveringsord — Oblivate."

"Kan du ge mig en ed på att allt du visat mig verkligen har hänt?"

"Jag Harry James Potter, ger dig härmed min ed med mitt liv i pant, att det jag har visat dig verkligen har hänt, såsom jag har visat dig, jag har dock inte visat alla detaljer omkring då jag anser att det är nödvändigt att skydda personer som har hjälpt, och hjälper mig. Men — det jag har visat, är vad jag har sett och upplevt."

"Må så ske." Avslutade Wernar, och det blåvita skimret vittnade om att eden var godtagen.

"Var det verkligen Albus Dumbledore?"

"Det kan jag inte ta en ed på att det var, däremot lovar jag dig med min ed att jag inte vet eller av dolda orsaker kunnat ha orsak att tro att det var någon annan än han själv."

"Det räcker för mig. Hur vill du att vi gör den här intervjun nu?"

"Egentligen vill jag att du utifrån det du har sett, skriv det som en kort intervju där du _ber mig_ visa minnen från de tiderna som jag nämnt om. Glöm inte att nämna att det är utifrån hur JAG har uppfattat det. Skulle något som jag påstår trots allt vara fel, så är det ändå så som jag har uppfattat det och det är så min ed är formad."

"Det ska jag göra, när vi nu ändå gör en intervju, hur vill du kommentera Professor Snapes död?"

"Snape död?"

"Ja, han dog idag, i lärarnas personalrum."

"Jag känner honom inte, så jag har inga kommentarer utifrån det, men som du såg av mina minnen, så fanns han med då mor dödades, så det jag spontant känner är '_visa mig hans grav så jag kan pissa på den med en hälsning från mina föräldrar_'."

"Det ar vasst."

"Tror du skulle ha ungefär samma uppfattning om den som är med och dödar din familj."

"Vädjade inte han för din mors liv?"

"Såg du varför?"

"Han vädjade om hennes liv."

"Därför att han hade fått löfte om att hon skulle sparas till honom som 'leksak'. Men hans överkucku gjorde inte som han hade lovat, åtminstone jag såg förvåningen och bestörtningen i hans ögon, när hon föll ihop."

"Okej, jag tror jag förstår. Du har nämnt om att Sirius Black är oskyldig, har du någon kommentar om det?"

"Några faktiskt. Lusius Malfoy, betalade och slapp förhöras under sanningsbetryggande former. Bellatrix Lestrange förhördes och erkände utan sanningshjälp, men ingen frågade henne om Malfoy eller Black. Sirius förhördes aldrig, än mindre utsattes han för rättegång. Snape klarade sig genom uttalandet från Albus Dumbledore jag citerar 'Severus Snape är inte mer dödsätare än jag är' Slut citat. Han förhördes aldrig, efter Albus uttalande. Jag vet att Snape var med Voldemort när de dödade far och mor, så i mina ögon är Dumbledore en dödsätare i Voldemorts tjänst, eller om det är Voldemort som är i Dumbledores tjänst — mig spelar det ingen roll — båda har de visat vad de går för."

"Vad räknar du med att göra i fortsättningen, för förstår jag situationen rätt är inte Hogwarts ett ställe du avser finnas på."

"Har bokat in mig på en fraktskuta som går till Hong Kong, så innan den här artikeln finns i händerna på folk, så är jag en bit bort."

"Hong Kong — varför där?"

"Dels för att det är en livlig plats, som jag har hört talas om, Sirius väntar på mig där, och tillsammans kan vi ta oss vidare. Dessutom, måste jag lämna dig nu för att jag ska hinna med båten. Ha det och hälsa dem som söker mig att har de inte brytt sig om mig förut, så kan de vara utan mig nu." med det försvann Harry från en mycket fundersam Werner Lynn.

—

* Senare på kvällen i Ritas lägenhet *

"Harry, det där var ingen liten brandfackla du slängde in. Det är så att jag önskar att det stod mitt namn på den artikeln."

"Och sedan drabbas av mångas vrede?"

"Det är ju det också — så på sätt och vis är jag nöjd att ha fått se det live så att säga. Men — tänker du ge dig iväg? Har inte vi att affärsavtal?"

"Det har vi, och nu är en av mina hemligheter i dina händer igen. Metamorfi, och jag är ett par år äldre, och din kusin från USA. Han blev föräldralös och det kom på dig att ta hand om honom. Som vi sa i kontraktet, utbildning, animagusutbildning är det jag ser direkt att du kan börja med."

"Okej, hur gammal är du _egentligen_?"

"Eoner, fast det beror på hur du räknar det. Mor och far, dem mötte jag, när jag var död. Men hur kunde de finnas då de har dött. Jag dog, men ändå lever jag — därför att det inte var min tid att dö då. Har jag levt förut? Har jag minnen från tidigare liv? Hur gammal är jag då? Det är esoteriskt, men ändå för mig väldigt verkligt. Alltså jag är inte äldre än jag känner mig vara, samtidigt är jag så gammal jag behöver vara."

"Hur mycket kan du, säg enligt Hogwarts kursplan, första året?, andra året? Hur mycket?"

"Faktiskt köpte jag hela kursplan alla årskurserna, och även böcker i fördjupning i ämnena. Med hjälp av min tidvändare så har jag plöjt igenom ALLT."

"Oj, okej då — min kusse ska vara 23 år minst, då kan vi jobba vidare på det. Och du — tänk på att även jag har mist nära och kära på grund av han som vi inte säger namnet på."

"Kalla honom Riddle, det är hans namn, Tom Riddle. Så du är med på att vi _städar_?"

"Abslout, du anar inte hur jag har längtat efter denna möjlighet, jag har varit tvungen att spela med i spelet för att samla på mig så pass mycket jag kunnat för att någon gång kunna _ge igen_."

"Okej, vi kör på det. Nästa _jobb_ blir en artikel som du kan göra utan att riskera något bakslag, annat än möjligen från ministeriet."

"De äger ju tidningen, så dem måste vi lyda."

"Nej, Malfoy ägde en del poster, dessutom nyttjade han Blacks röster medan Sirius var på Azkaban. Men Malfoys sålde av sitt innehav, så långt att han fortfarande skulle ha 55 procent — inklusive — Blacks röster. Men dem har han inte längre, de är sålda den som har det nu har även tillgång till Potters röster, tillsammans 79 procent. Och de är på _vår_ sida."

"Vem?"

"Gregor af Dwarn, en av dem som hjälpt mig genom åren, han är egentligen Auror från Singapore."

"Oppsan, jo jag har hört namnet uttals i vrede av _våra fiender_. Hur kom det sig att du blev bekant med honom?"

"Det Rita är en lång historia, för en annan kväll."

—

Hur det nu kom sig så etablerade Harry sin nästa identitet, som en parallellperson. Rita hade en tremänning i USA, det blev lite snabba kontakter, och eder byttes och med det kunde Harry anta Simon Breck 33 år som sin senaste identitet. Dessutom kom han och Rita att bli mer än bara affärsrelaterade.

Efter en månad tillsammans tog Harry med Rita till USA, och besökte sin egen och sin tidigare frus gravar. Han berättade också HELA sin sanning för henne.

Det hade blivit veckoslutet den 12 oktober när Rita gjorde ett reportage om Hogwarts och att Harry Potter egentligen skulle gå där. Det var vid lunch som det skulle ske, en geting in i halsen, var det tänkt, men Harry ville inte ge några chanser, så det blev några fler. Nå, det var inte bara standardgetingar, de var konverterade så att gaddgiftet egentligen var gift från bladgrodor i Amazonas.

Skriiet som vålnaden skrämde hela stora salen med talade för sig självt, speciellt som den skrek ut _Potter — se vad du har gjort mig till_. Men Harry fanns inte i lokalen, i vart fall var det ingen som såg honom. Med det kunde Rita skriva en artikel om att Voldemort hade funnits på Hogwarts _tillsammans med_ Dumbledore. Allt bevittnat av flera hundra elever.

—

**** EOC ** **


	9. Chapter 9

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

—

**9**

"Simon, nu är det ute, och ministeriet KRÄVER att tidningen tar tillbaks det jag skrev, om att Riddle är tillbaks. Jag vet att vi inte kommer att göra det. Men hur ska vi göra?"

"Jag har redan, som tidningens ägare, gett dem uppgift att ge ministeriet en egen sida — mot en skälig ersättning naturligtvis. Det är den plats de själva kan påstå vad de vill, och sen ta ansvar för det."

"När blir det klart?"

"Det är VD'n och chefsredaktörens sak att ordna, de har fått de ingångsvärden som behövs. Sidan får en egen ingress, där det står att det är ministeriets 'officiella' organ. På det sättet kommer tidningen ifrån alla eventuella anklagelser för de lögner de vill sprida."

"Men det sägs inne bland personalen att ministeriet _kräver_ att vi ska _göra som de säger_, underförstått som Fudge säger."

"Låt honom _kräva_, tyvärr har vi inget vi kan försvara ett agerande för — men kan vi få Lucius Malfoy att vittna under sanningsbetryggande former att han är en _äkta_ dödsätare, och att han mutar Fudge, då borde han vara på väg ut."

"Kan vi ordna det?"

"Det finns många sätt att framkalla situationen, men jag tror vi ska nyttja tidningen till det. Jag har just fått ett par idéer."

"Något du kan nämna?"

"Ger tidningen en sida till ministeriet, så _bör_ de också ge en sida till det ministeriet förtalar, eller kalla det _allmänhetens sida_. Där folk får sätta in det de vill – men naturligtvus ska det finnas _ansvar_ bakom skriften. Det skulle ge 'Harry Potter' en möjlighet att påstå saker. Saker som han backar upp med ekonomi ifall den han beskyller något för kan ta en sanningsed, på att det är falska beskyllningar."

"Hmmm — det borde fungera, ska jag _föreslå_ det på _jobbet_?"

—

Så blev det, Fudge var inte helt nöjd, men han kunde inte säga så mycket om det. Tidningen _ägdes_ till största delen av Gregor af Dwarn. Han hade köpt upp Malfoys andelar, liksom Blacks och Potters.

Fudge hade flera gånger försökt få Blacks tillgångar under ministeriets kontroll, men så länge det inte fanns ett förhör och domslut, vägrade Gringotts att lämna över något.

Det hade blivit som Harry sa för ett par år sedan, utan att de hade tänkt på det. Efterspaningarna efter Bellatrix Lestrange hade inte fortsatts när de inte längre hade några rapporter om att Black hade varit synlig i Europa.

Men Harry hade varit fullt sysselsatt med många saker, Hogwarts var en _häxkittel_, Snape och Voldemort hade bevisligen funnits där, liksom Albus Dumbledore.

Då han i grunden misstänkte att Dumbledore var den som styrde så att Potters angreps av Voldemort kunde det finnas all anledning att bedriva aktiv spaning där. Det var så han upptäckte en råtta, en mycket speciell råtta.

"Fru Bones, jag antar att mitt kontor orienterade er för ett antal år sedan att jag var här på uppdrag, Här är mina handlingar."

"Gregor af Dwarn, hmm, det var några år sedan, är det samma problem fortfarande?"

"Kanske grunden till problemet är detsamma, men jag snubblade över en sak. Först — mina undersökningar förut förde mig till en terroristorganisations sätt att dolt skaffa pengar. De svarade för transporten av råopium till det omagiska drogsyndikatet här i Europa. Men andra grenar av den internationella antidroggruppen lyckades komma på ett sätt att få en del leveranser att _försvinna_. Det tyckte inte syndikatet om, och helt enkelt avrättade några av kontakterna som de magiska använde som mellanhand."

"Har du några namn?"

"Jodå, men handeln har minskat, och dem jag hittade förut är inte med i samma utsträckning nu. Lucius Malfoy, är det namn som var högst upp på min lista på inblandade i det."

"Är det något vi ska, eller ens kan, göra något åt?"

"Nej, men det kan vara bra att ha i åtanke, däremot har jag några frågor jag vill ha ställd till en sak jag just hittat."

"Du sa _en sak_, inte _någon_."

"Ja, den här råttan, den har en magisk aura. Jag känner inte till några råttor som har magisk aura, annat än ett par djur som kan anta den formen, men de har en aura jag känner igen. Nej — den här råttan har en aura som du hittar på en animagus människa i djurform. Och jag kom att tänka på Sirius Blacks utsago i den internationella pressen. Han påstod att den som var familjen Potters hemlighållare var Peter Pettigrew, och att han kom undan i sin animagusform som — _råtta_."

"Är du säker på det?"

"På att jag kommer ihåg att jag har läst det — jo. Men, om jag dessutom förstått det övriga som stod där så kommer det att finnas _viljor_ som vill hindra honom från att tala, alltså måste alla inblandade aurorer kontrolleras mycket noggrant, innan de får veta, eller komma i närheten av honom."

"Anklagar du mina aurorer för samverkan med han vi inte talar om?"

"Jag anklagar er minister att ta mutor från en som är märkt som dödsätare, han betalar ganska mycket till ministern, så mycket att han tvingades sälja sina andelar i saker jag köpte, som exempelvis tidningen."

"Så det är DU som är den som ministern är hyperrasande på nu."

"Om han är irriterad över att ministeriet nu har en egen sida så är det så. Men varför skulle han vara irriterad för det?"

"Det var lättare förr när det inte stod att orden kom från honom."

"Faktiskt har det upprepade gånger kommit begäran om _Folkets sida_, och så kommer det att bli, bara vi har strukturerat om lite. Med det får allmänheten möjlighet att göra sig hörda också."

"Det kommer inte att muntra upp honom."

"Hans privata åsikter saknar betydelse.

—

**** EOC ** **


	10. Chapter 10

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

—

**10**

Naturligtvis blev det uppståndelse av kolossalformat, när ministerns 5 livvaktsaurorer visade sig vara märkta som dödsätare, och under förhör innan ministern hann ingripa hade de även förhörts med påtvingad sanningsdrog. Där hade de erkänt att de, liksom Lucius Malfoy var aktiva dödsätare. Och att ministern visste om, och stödde deras arbete.

När anklagelserna på den nivån kom i dager kunde inget hindra aurorkontoret att proklamera 'undantagstillstånd'. Det innebar att samtliga som fanns inne på ministeriet kunde tas till förhör.

107 personer arresterades under stort tumult, bland dem var inte mindre än 34 aktiva i stora rådet, 4 aurorer utöver de 5 som var i ministerns personlivvaktsstyrka. Till det kom ytterligare 16 i olika positioner på ministeriet.

Då Amelia läste igenom gamla dokument hittade hon en förutsättning hon kunde använda. Stora rådet bestod av 133 'stolar' det innebar att oavsett övriga medverkande var det endast de 133 som räknades. Då minst en fjärdedel av dessa samtidigt var 'indisponibla' kunde aurorkontoret utse 10 av 'sina egna' samt 10 från resterande i stora rådet, tillsammans med chefen för aurorkontoret. Det utgjorde 21 personer, dessa tillsammans kunde genomdriva _tillfälliga lagar_, och genomföra rättegångar.

Tillfälliga lagar fick inte resultera i _permanenta_ lösningar. Alltså en tillfällig lag skulle inte kunna innebära dödsdom. Livstids internering — ja, för den kunde i efterhand tas upp till revidering. Däremot kunde interrimdomstolen döma permanenta lösningar med tidigare gällande lagstiftning, efter att korrekta förhör var orsaken till dödsdomar.

Prejudikaten fanns, och togs upp till tillämpning. 1 mord resulterade i 50 år på Azkaban. 2 – 9 mord livstid. 10 eller fler dementors kyss. Alla förhör genomfördes _utan_ sanningsdrog, men följdes upp med en _sanningsed_, som innebar att när de tecknade sitt namn under förhörsprotokollet med en blodskontraktspenna innebar det automatiskt förlust av magi, och liv, ifall de hade ljugit.

Flera gånger kom svaren i avvikande form, Lucius Malfoy var den förste som försökte.

"Har du mutat tidigare minister Fudge?"

"Det har jag inget minne av att ha gjort."

"JA eller NEJ!"

"Nej."

"Tack, vidare, det antogs 1981 att du stod under imperiusförbannellsen och därför inte var juridiskt skyldig till dina handlingar. Var du under den förbannelsens inverkan?"

"Ja."

"Var den förbannelsen lagd på dig av din egen vilja — för att du skulle kunna hävda det?"

"Ja"

"Var det ALLTID så när du var på dödsätaraktivitet?"

"Nej."

"Hur många har du själv personligen dödat – utan att ha varit under någon annans inverkan."

"Jag har ingen siffra att komma med."

"Vi har uppgifter och kan namnge minst 38 personer, av dem var 12 under 8 år. Är det uppgifter som du kan kännas vid?"

"Ja."

"Vi har bevis på att du har mutat tjänstgörande minister under lång tid, samt att du mutade dig från påföljd förra gången, du har nekat till att vara skyldig till mutanklagelsen, du vet att du måste sanningsförsäkra dina svar — med ditt liv och magi som garant för det. Är det fortfarande ditt svar?"

"Ja."

"Inga fler frågor."

"Försvaret?"

"Min klient har inget mer att komma med."

"Den tilltalade Lucius Malfoy, har erkänt att han har mördat fler än 10 personer vilket stipulerar dementors kyss. Sanningsförsäkran kommer att innebära direkt död, då vi vet att han inte har varit korrekt på en del punkter. DÄRFÖR döms Lucius Malfoy att FÖRE att han tecknar sanningsförsäkran förhöras i steg två – med sanningsdrog, där alla aktiviteter och övriga namn kan komma i dagen. För ut honom."

—

Den typen av förhör blev det, samtliga förhördes i steg två innan de tecknade sanningsförsäkran, och dog. De anklagade hade kommit fram till att det var mindre påfrestande än att dementorkyssas.

—

Rita gjorde skäl för sin lön, hon hade varit närvarande på många ställen utan att andra visste om det, hon hade snappat upp mängder av viktiga informationer som de fängslade hade diskuterat när de trodde de var helt ensamma.

Normalt skulle den möjligheten inte finnas, men med så många inlåsta fanns det inte möjlighet att enbart nyttja de normala cellerna.

Efter att alla förhören steg två var avklarade, vilket gick oerhört raskt omfattade protokollen 1395 sidor dokument. Det ingen av den inledningsvis hade kunnat ana var att de dessutom försattes under 'tvångsstyrning' att hämta fram det kapital många av dem förvarade för Voldemorts räkning. 38'957'235 galleons kunde Amelia tre månader senare räkna in. Sirius Black fick 1 miljon per år när det uppdagades att han suttit oskyldig på Azkaban. Amelia tvingades sända en representant till Singapore för att klara ut detaljerna med Sirius, Harry gjorde naturligtvis ett framträdande i samband med det. Allt under överinseende av Rita Skeeter som gjorde reportage om det för tidningen.

Albus Dumbledore avsattes tidigt från sin position i stora rådet, efter att alltför många vittnat om Severus Snapes aktivitet under Voldemort. Dessutom tvingades Dumbledore att betala Harry Potter ett skadestånd av en miljon per år han tvingades till Dursleys. Utöver att hans privata uttag från familjen Potters etablissemang måste återbetalas tiodubblat, något Dumbledore aldrig ens kunde befara.

—

Rita och Simon hade blivit ett officiellt par, släktskapet, var så pass långt bort att det inte hindrade, dessutom visste de båda att _släktskapet_ var något som egentligen inte var relevant. Sirius hade tagit illa vid sig av att Harry inte ville fördjupa sitt liv med honom som familj, men han förstod att 111 år och änkeman, nu med en identitet i det tidiga livets glada dagar var Harry mer aktiv än han själv som inte var riktigt lika uppåt. Azkaban hade tagit det mesta av livsglädjen av honom.

Men alla tre hade skaffat ett ställe i Harrys _uppväxttrakter_, visst hade det ändrats där, men mycket fanns kvar. Både Rita och Sirius blev uppriktigt rörd över Harrys visade känslor vid hans frus grav, och den döda dottern. De båda övertalade honom att _återförena_ familjen.

—

* Hogwarts rektorskontor *

Minerva läste brevet ännu en gång, för var rad tvingades hon torka ögonen från tårar.

_—_

_Kära Minerva._

_Det är med stort vemod jag skriver dessa rader, men andra har drivit mig att förstå att familjen är viktig — Du är min familj._

_I tre dagar har jag suttit framför en gravvård i Otis Kansas USA, för familjen Macgonagall. Miranda dog först och Mindy följde henne lite senare, det var 1929 du minns nog inte så mycket av Miranda, hon dog när hon föddes, och hennes — och din mor dog bara timmar senare. Henry's namn på gravstenen kom många år senare. Du kanske minns honom som din försupne fader._

_Vi har ganska lätt att ta vid oss när våra kära dör ifrån oss. Jag vet att du träffade mig under mina Hogwartsår som Henry Brown, och miste mig — igen._

_Jag verkar inte kunna komma undan mitt ansvar, jag bara finns genom eoner av tider, 111 år lär jag vara om jag skulle ha levt som Henry Macgonagall. Om du känner för det så välkomnar jag dig tillbaks till våra tidiga platser. Där kan vi tillsammas lägga ett par blommor för dem vi en gång höll kära._

_Miranda nöddöptes av mig – jag var ju prästvigd och hade den möjligheten. Känner du för att komma så gör det gärna de närmaste dagarna, jag blir inte här mer än nästa vecka ut._

_Gringotts har möjligheter att göra transatlantisk resa från deras Londonkontor till Salem i USA, jag har hört med dem och fått deras beviljande att lösa resan tur och retur för dig, på min bekostnad. När du är där kan du använda detta brev som flyttnyckel. Den har bekvämligheten att kunna nyttjas för en transatlantisk förflyttning, det går — men det innebär 18 och en halv minut flyttnyckelresa._

_Henry Macgonagall_

_Präst, fyllebult och Sheriff – en gång i tiden._

—

**EOC ** **


	11. Chapter 11

**Vilde Harry**

By Smargden

**11**

"Så du menar att jag Minerva McGonagall egentligen är en Potter — Gryffindor? Och du är Harry Potter?"

"Ja, genom saker jag då inte kunde påverka flyttades jag tillbaks 100 år, och togs om hand av dem du känner som mina föräldrar, och dina efter att min fru Mindy dog i barnsäng när du var fem år, och jag inte klarade förlusten utan tog till flaskan. Så på sätt och vis övergav jag dig och Daniel, men samtidigt blev det bättre för er, ni fick en mamma och pappa som kunde ta hand om er, avsevärt mycket bättre än jag skulle ha kunnat göra utan Mindy."

"Men varför lotsades du som att det var i ett tidigare liv du varit det när du var på Hogwarts som Henry Brawn?"

"Jag kunde inte undvika att avslöja mig som _den jag var_, så jag var tvungen att ha en ursäkt — för hur skulle det annars ha tagits emot. Sen när Dumble använde minnesförstöring på mig var jag tvungen att _försvinna_ igen. Ännu en död gris kom till användning."

"Men nu berättar du — varför?"

"Därför att du är _familj_, och det är din rättighet att veta, och jag är mogen att berätta, jag var nog för feg för det förut."

"Så det var Rita och Sirius som övertygade dig att berätta?"

"De visste hur gärna jag ville involvera dig, och att jag var för feg att ta steget utan att de puffade mig i rätt riktning."

"Tack, för att ni fick honom att inse, men nu är frågan vad vi kan göra av det?"

"Tyvärr, är det nog inget för andra att veta, jag har många autentiska identiteter som jag använder — som du nu vet, och att släppa ut hela sanningen skulle dels skapa förvirring, men också förstöra för det jobb jag faktiskt håller på att göra."

"Som vad?"

"Utan att det syns att jag är en part i målet var det faktiskt jag i en av mina identiteter som satte igång den karusellen."

"Kommer du tillbaks till Hogwarts?"

"Inte för att gå i klass där, det har jag redan klarat av. Vill du ha mig som lärare så är nog Gregor den mest lämpliga kandidaten."

"Jag behöver fler än en — akut. Trolldryckslärartjänsten efter Snape, försvar mot svartkonst efter Quirrell, och i förvandlingskonst efter mig själv som tvingats gå upp som rektor efter att Albus tvingats bort. Det är ju om jag förstått det mesta rätt en hel del av det som är _ditt verk_. I två veckor har vi nu hankat oss fram, med diverse mycket tillfälliga lån från aurorkontoret."

"Sirius — är du tillräckligt utvilad för att ta dig an svartkonst, så kan jag titta på försvar. Rita — tror du att du kan lära dem konsten att brygga framgång — död och liv?"

"Inte har jag lärarkompetens i det, men jag tror jag kan klara att _lära ut_ minst lika bra som Snape gjorde, men att bedöma elevernas produkt, måste jag lämna till sakkunniga."

"Hmm, Minerva, det blir inte Gregor du ska anlita utan Simon Breck, Rita och jag som Simon är ett officiellt par. Och jag är det visserligen, men i den här skepnaden ska du inte kalla mig _pappa_." Alla skrattade.

"Nej, jag vet det — men du ska veta att jag saknade dig i många år som just _pappa_. Jag vet att jag fick det bättre som det blev, än alternativet, men som du sagt _familj_ är just _familj_. En sak kan du på sätt och vis nu vara glad för."

"Dina ögon säger att det samtidigt ligger något tragikomiskt i din tanke."

"Du vet att jag var i begrepp att bilda familj – ganska långt fram i livet – jag som du, men att ödet ingrep innan det kom så långt. Tänk att du är på Hogwarts som elev, och mina barn då kanske är lärare där, de skulle då vara dina barnbarn."

"Ja – tragikomiskt kanske det var, jag vet hur djupt du tog det, det tog mig mer än 60 år att ens öppna mig för en ny kvinna efter Mindy. Jag har ändå fördelen av att kunna alternera mitt utseende. Det vi inte vet är om det dessutom påverkar min möjliga levnadsålder, eller om det bara blir så att jag dör oavsett vilken kroppsåldersform jag håller mig med."

"Hur är det Rita, att han en så _gammal_ man."

"Jag visste det innan vi blev alltför involverade, och jag kan bara påstå att hans levnadsålder inte märks på hans uppträdande, men jag skulle bli illa ansedd om jag skulle påstås vara med hans verkliga namn och kalenderålder, om det samtidigt kombineras med hans utseende för den kalenderålder han har. Men vi har det bra, jag vet hur mycket han älskade din mor, jag kan aldrig ersätta henne, och kommer inte att försöka göra det heller, men vi känner att vi kan lita på varandra, och att vi mår bättre i varandras sällskap än att vara ensamma."

"Bra, . . . jag . . . . lycka till, får ni barn, kommer de att vara mina halvsyskon, jag lovar att jag ska . . . ta det väl, vi kommer nog aldrig att kunna göra det officiellt. Vi är en familj med invecklad bakgrund och historia. Tack för att jag får vara med — igen."

—

Tunga bördor hade lossats från Harrys känslor när han hade berättat hela sitt livs historia för sin dotter Minerva, och hon förlät honom att han tog till flaskan — då.

Nu skulle de vara tillbaks på Hogwarts, inte som familj utåt sett, men internt skulle de vara tillsammans på ett nytt sätt. Minerva hade också fått sin härkomst omvärderad, att hon var _barnbarn_ till James Potter och Lilly Evans som hon hade haft i klass för flera år sedan det blev en omvälvande tanke för henne. Men det satte även hennes _Gryffindoridentitet_ i ett nytt ljus, — nej hon var inte arvtagare, men hon var ättling.

Simon och Rita gjorde en neutral vigselakt, och med det var de officiellt gifta och kunde även dela lägenhet på Hogwarts. Sirius övertalade Minerva att involvera Remus Lupin i lärarjobbet. Hans _situation_ förklarades, och han ersatte spöket Binn, som tvingades inse att hans tid som senil lärare var slut. Flera hade börjat inse att hans uppgifter inte var helt korrekta, när de sökte upp historiska fakta ur referensbiblioteket.

Men Harry var inte bortkommen när det gällde att tillverka trolldrycker — bara han hade ett korrekt recept. I USA pågick dessutom seriösa prov på att bota drabbade varulvar, och med Simons inblandning utvidgades försöksgruppen att omfatta även Remus. Fungerade det skulle han efter ett års _medicinering_ vara helt fri sin börda.

—

"Harr . . . Simon, det var när jag tänkte på några saker du nämnde när vi var i USA som jag undersökte en sak. Du sa du _saknade_ en datalj, och att RAB var en ledtråd. Jag är säker på att jag vet var det föremålet finns."

"Oj — är det något som hindrar att vi förstör det så snart som möjligt."

"Nej inte alls — KREACHER."

_Pop_ "Vad kan Kreacher göra för master?"

"Regulus gav dig ett uppdrag om jag har förstått saker rätt. En sak du skulle förvara, eller möjligen förstöra, är det så?"

"Ja master, men Kreacher har inte lyckats förstöra föremålet _Sir_."

"Simon?"

"Vilken typ av material är föremålet?"

"Metallspänne Sir"

"Hmm — en skärbrännare bör producera den mängd hetta som behövs, ja, men vi bör finnas på en skyddad plats, ett grustag, eller stenbrott, eller varför inte vid havets rand, jo det blir bra. Ge mig en timme för att ordna med förberedelserna, så kommer ni med föremålet."

—

Tre timmar senare var även Slytheins spänne så nedsmält att horcruxet i det försvann. Harry valde det tillfället för att _kasta ut_ det han hade fängslat för många år sedan, med det var alla horcrux Harry kände till från Voldis minnen och hans egna iakttagelser avklarade. Likaså var så gott som alla kända märkta dödsätare _omhändertagna_.

Rita hade fått många frågor om Harry Potter från en del elever, det var ju trots allt hon som hade mött honom i Singapore enligt den artikel som hon hade skrivit om när ministeriet överlämnade kompensationen till Sirius Black.

Och spekulationerna gick höga när Sirius var på Hogwarts som lärare, var fanns Harry Potter då?

Och när 1991 års kull hade sina första årsavslutningstest satt Herry Potter med på testerna för O.W.L. för att göra det ännu mer komplett testade han även för N.E.W.T.

—

**** Fine ****

Av lite artighet är det naturligt att den som läser ger en liten feadback genom att trycka på 'review'.


End file.
